


I touch myself

by the_truth_is_in_the_tooth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gendrya - Freeform, Gendrya BigBang, Masturbation, Modern AU, Smut, basically Arya and Gendry are horny and tease each other, smut with feelings, there's so much thirst it hurts, this is porn with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth/pseuds/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth
Summary: Arya was horny. That she was sure of. What she wasn't so sure of was why everything that Gendry did lately made her wet. She knew he was hot. Of course she did, she wasn't blind. And if she was being honest with herself, her teenage self had plenty of Gendry-centric fantasies. But that, of course, she would deny it even if her life depended on it.“You’re doing it again,” he muttered as he furrowed in concentration in front of his laptop trying to decipher what his boss wanted to add to his new project.“I am not,” she huffed in indignation, trying to look busy in front of her own laptop while she wriggled in her chair in search for some kind of friction because this was getting ridiculous.“Yes, you are. Am I that distracting?” he looked straight at her with an amused smile, his eyes piercing, his eyebrows going up slightly.You have no idea, she thought.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 248
Kudos: 397





	1. The bedroom situation or how lockdown changed everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flemoncake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flemoncake/gifts).



> So here it is! My baby! I'm really proud of this, it was really fun to write! 
> 
> This is my submission for Gendrya Big Bang 2020. 
> 
> @go-catch-a-chickn made this incredible moodboard (@flemoncake here on ao3). To see it go to my tumblr (thetruthisinthetooth), I couldn't figure out how to post it here! 
> 
> Fabsi I have no words to express what your friendship meant these past few months. I loved working with you on this and I can't wait to see what else we can create together! <3

Arya was horny. That she was sure of. What she wasn't so sure of was why everything that Gendry did lately made her wet. She knew he was hot. Of course she did, she wasn't blind. And if she was being honest with herself, her teenage self had plenty of Gendry-centric fantasies. But that, of course, she would deny it even if her life depended on it. 

She still remembered the first time her geeky best friend turned into her hot geeky best friend like it was yesterday. They had been best friends since some bullies tried to bother her at school, and even though he was three years older than her, they became inseparable. Her brothers always teased her about him and Sansa swore that Arya had a crush on him but she always rolled her eyes in response to them. That was until one summer like 10 years ago, the summer when everything changed.

She had invited Gendry to spend the weekend in her family lake house to celebrate her 15th birthday. It was a beautiful hot summer day, Arya, her siblings and Gendry were all heading to the lake. She started running towards it when suddenly she felt someone running behind her. 

"You're going down Stark" Gendry said as he ran swiftly past her. 

She sprinted faster to catch up with him but his legs were longer and suddenly he was jumping in the lake. A very wet Gendry emerged from it a few seconds later and Arya's heart stopped that second. He looked gorgeous as his body glistened against the sun. That was the moment she realized she had a huge crush on him, that maybe what she felt for him was more than friendship. 

Although her friends and Sansa told her a million times to act on her feelings, to tell Gendry how she really felt, she never got the nerve to do so. Their friendship was way too important to her, the thought of losing him so terrifying that she buried those feelings and tried moving on. She started dating and eventually, she really felt like her feelings for him had gone. That she got over her stupid high school crush. 

When she was about to graduate from college, Gendry's roommate moved out and he asked her to move in with her. She didn't have anywhere to go and they knew each other well enough to know that living together wasn't going to be that bad, so she agreed. 

The first few years were great. He worked as an architect in an office and she was working as an intern in a small law firm. She also worked for a non-profit organization that helped women suffering from domestic violence in her free time as well as she finished her last year of college. She always ended up working out at the gym until late or giving self-defense classes so she was barely at home. Gendry usually got home before her, worked out in their apartment and he had always dinner ready when she got home after her very long day. They watched some TV while they ate and talked about their day. It wasn't much but she really liked the routine they had settled into. 

Sansa was concerned that Arya's feelings would come back in full force once she moved in. And if she was being completely honest with herself, she was a little concerned as well. She happily proved herself and her sister wrong though. Yes, Gendry was cute and sweet and she loved him but it was really in a platonic I-love-my-best-friend kind of way. 

Everything was great. Wonderful even. Her career was booming, she had great friends and family, she was living with Gendry, her very platonic best friend. And even though, her love life wasn't its best after two failed long term relationships. She felt she was going places. Everything was great until this damn virus decided to ruin her life.

Because now… 

Now Gendry and her were locked in their apartment for God knows how long thanks to this freaking virus and all she could do was stare at his every move. 

She was pretty sure her mouth was open and drool was dangling from her parted lips at that very moment. 

“You’re doing it again,” he muttered as he furrowed in concentration in front of his laptop trying to decipher what his boss wanted to add to his new project. 

“I am not,” she huffed in indignation, trying to look busy in front of her own laptop while she wriggled in her chair in search for some kind of friction because this was getting ridiculous. She hadn't been working for a while now, she couldn’t concentrate as Gendry bit his lip or as his tongue darted across his lips while working. As they were sitting one opposite the other in their dining room table in their makeshift office, she thought this way she had the perfect cover to look at him with hungry eyes without appearing to be her horny 15 year old self. 

“Yes, you are. Am I _that_ distracting?” he looked straight at her with an amused smile, his eyes piercing, his eyebrows going up slightly. 

_You have no idea,_ she thought. “Not everything is about you, you know?” she nonchalantly said as she squirmed under his piercing blue eyes. If he was going to continue looking at her like that, she was pretty sure she would come on the spot which if she really thought about it was kind of pathetic. So she did what she’d been doing this whole week since the lockdown started, she stood up and marched towards her bedroom to take care of her little problem herself. 

As she walked to her room, she thought she heard something about pizza but she couldn’t care less about dinner when she had more pressing matters at hand. 

* * *

After closing her bedroom door, she frantically looked for the vibrator she bought on a whim after her break up with Jaqen, her good old friend that she only used when she knew her hands wouldn’t do the trick. 

She settled on her bed only in her panties and tank top ready to get into action as soon and fast as possible. She didn’t know the reason for this increase in her horniness or in her attraction to her best friend; maybe it was the lockdown, maybe the fact that she hadn’t been on a date in some time was taking its toll on her or maybe it was something else which she was sure it was way too complicated to be thinking about when she couldn’t leave her house and she was trapped with said person in a two-bedroom apartment. 

She hissed as she reached for her core with her finger, she was wetter than she thought which wasn’t really a surprise anymore as the whole week she found herself in the same situation. Sighing, she moved her index finger with lazy circles on her clit and with her free hand she turned on her trusted friend. As she was about to put it on her throbbing core, she got startled by the pounding on her door. She held her breath, her hands halting her movements, her vagina pulsing in need with the head of her vibrating friend at its entrance. She was so close to getting what she wanted that she didn’t care what Gendry wanted or that he was right outside her door. She could do this quietly, she had been doing it for a week, she was sure that he didn’t have a clue what was happening when she closed her door. She started pushing her vibrator in unhurriedly, the vibrations plus the devastating slow pace in which her hand was moving around her clit made her close her eyes and moan. She clamped her mouth shut when she heard “Arya? You ok?” coming from outside her door. 

Gendry knocked again on her door but she needed to come and she needed to do it now before she lost her mind. Her finger on her clit moved quicker and quicker, her vibrator was just hitting that spot that always made her lose her mind. She was about to come, she could feel her body tingling in anticipation and just when she was almost there, Gendry banged her door louder. 

Grunting, she threw the vibrator at her bed, pulled up her panties, stomped towards the door and opened it forcefully. 

“What?!” she yelled and stared at him panting for air. Her ragged breathing and the vibrations from her discarded friend on her bed engulfed them. Arya closed her eyes tightly. _Well this is just great._

“Pizza’s here,” Gendry whispered, his voice an octave lower. At the sound of his voice, Arya opened her eyes slowly to find Gendry’s eyes on her. They seemed to be a shade darker than usual and she could have sworn that he moved an inch closer to her as she leaned on her door frame trying to look unruffled by the whole situation. She tried saying something funny to save them from this awkward encounter but he just closed his eyes, shook his head, and twisted away from her. 

_Well fuck._

* * *

Arya was restless, she couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned, reliving the events of the evening. After Gendry went back into the living room, she went back to her bedroom, put on some comfy sweatpants and she threw on Jon’s favorite sweater, the one he thought he lost but she actually stole from him. Turning off her trusted friend who was still vibrating mockingly on her bed, she thought about how to go about the whole situation. She could march in there, head held high like nothing happened; she could try to make a joke about the whole thing so they could laugh it off or… she could…. She could… Well she didn’t know. She was a woman with needs and she wasn’t doing anything wrong. 

So what? He caught her masturbating, she was sure he did it as well. It was a natural thing neither of them should be ashamed of. So it was decided, she was going to play the cool card but before doing so she ought to stop shivering as for some reason, she couldn’t get the image of Gendry touching himself and the mere thought of it made her shiver all over. 

She sighed. This whole thing was getting ridiculous and the pizza was getting cold and she was hungry. 

The pizza was on their coffee table with a beer for each of them next to it and their favorite guilty pleasure, Forged in Fire, on the TV. Gendry was just sitting there, gulping down a slice as he laughed about something one of the judges said. 

“They are making daggers today,” he said as he opened her beer and handed it to her without taking his eyes off the screen when she sat down next to him. 

She grabbed her beer and looked at him, he didn’t look nervous or ashamed, he didn't even avert his eyes away from her when she asked him about the type of daggers they were making on the show.

_So, we’re pretending nothing happened._ _Nothing changed then_. For some reason, she felt disappointed. 

* * *

Now she was tired, still horny, confused and frustrated. She tried to pick up where she left off before Gendry interrupted but no matter how hard she tried she just wouldn't come off. She screamed into her pillow and hit it with her fists like a petulant toddler. 

Grunting, she stood up and headed towards the bathroom, maybe a relaxing bath would do the trick. As she was passing by Gendry's bedroom, she heard some grunting that made her come to a halt. Curiously, she stealthily turned around and saw that his door was ajar. 

"Fuck" he groaned. She audibly gasped as she moved towards his door not really in control of her body. What she saw made her mouth water and clench her legs together. _Fuck indeed,_ she thought.

Gendry was lying on his bed completely naked, pumping his long, thick shaft up and down in what appeared to be an excruciating slow pace. Arya had to make a choice: leave and let him have his privacy, burst into his bedroom and finish the job for him or just enjoy the show and maybe get off herself. 

Her choice was made when Gendry's free hand fisted his sheets and his other pumped a little bit faster. Her own hand headed south her body as if it were working on its own, her index finger finding her clit as fast as her trembling digits let her. Her finger and his fist moved in tandem, their breathing getting heavier with each stroke and pump. Arya could feel the beginnings of her orgasm approaching, she knew she would come soon and she would come hard. Just when she thought she couldn't get anymore aroused, Gendry looked up and locked his eyes on her. 

She gasped. Gendry's gaze was piercing her, their hands stilled for what felt like ages. Just when she thought he would tell her to leave him alone, that she was a pervert intruding on his privacy, he started pumping again, not once averting his eyes. Her finger was moving as fast as his pumps, she tried holding his gaze but it was too much. It was way too intense. And then she felt it, a tingling buzz cursing through her whole body. She moaned loudly as her legs buckled and she sank to the floor in exhaustion. Trying to catch her breath, she glanced towards Gendry and saw him cleaning his firm stomach with a tshirt but she soon averted her eyes, it felt like she was intruding now which was silly considering they basically got off to each other. 

Their ragged breathing filled the deafening silence between them, none of them moved or said anything. So after a few minutes, she shakily stood up and without giving him a second glance went back to her bedroom. 


	2. Denial is your best friend or how to complicate an already complicated situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Arya, I…” he started shakingly saying. 
> 
> “I think we should have sex” she blurted out. 
> 
> Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kudos and reviews!!! I'm really happy you're liking the story so far! 
> 
> Check out the amazing moodboard @flemoncake (@go-catch-a-chickn on tumblr) made for this chapter!

He’d been staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours now. He knew she was awake, he could hear her hitting the pans as she made breakfast. Smiling faintly, he imagined her moving about the kitchen in her shorts, shimmying her butt to the rhythm of that hideous upbeat music she liked listening to in the mornings. 

The image of her shaking butt brought flashbacks of the day before to his mind. Groaning, he closed his eyes trying to forget. To forget how Arya looked when she opened her door, all flushed and hot. _God so hot_. She was screaming sex and he almost… almost… kissed her right there and helped her finish what was obviously going on in her bedroom. To forget her glinting eyes through the creak on his door. To forget how she panted the closer she was to her orgasm. 

He needed to get those images from yesterday out of his mind lest he did something stupid when he went into the kitchen. Something stupid like kissing her senseless or like taking her from behind and… yeah ok, he needed to stop this. He needed to forget so that they could get back to normal. Whatever that meant. 

He could pretend like nothing had happened, like he did after the bedroom situation which had actually worked, or so he thought. He could keep pretending he didn’t notice her watching his every move with predatory eyes and he could keep pretending he wasn’t really doing some things on purpose to get her attention, like wearing that red shirt which was tight in all the right places and that he knew she loved. 

Yes, denial was his friend as it had been for years now. He had always had feelings for her, feelings that were not the typical feelings you feel for your best friend. He couldn't even count the amount of times he wanted to kiss her. When he graduated high school, when he got accepted to college, when they got into a serious argument about some stupid show that the showrunners ruined, when she graduated college. He could continue listing examples for hours! 

He noticed he had feelings for Arya when she first introduced a boyfriend to their group of friends. He knew she was hot, he wasn't blind, and he knew that eventually boys were going to notice her. But seeing Arya and Ned's heavy make out sessions every time the gang got together made him see red. He started avoiding going to their outings if the happy couple went or he usually found an excuse to leave early when he couldn't handle it anymore and he was just about to punch Ned's idiotic face. 

Arya wasn't stupid and she noticed something was wrong almost immediately. So one night, they were hanging out at their favorite bar and he was throwing darts. Throwing was an understatement, he was actually hurling them with a lot of force. 

"Wow easy there tiger! What have those darts done to you?" she asked as she smiled at him. 

That question was followed with what was wrong and even though he tried deflecting he ended up telling her he didn't like Ned, which wasn't technically a lie, he couldn't stand the guy. He knew he had said something wrong the minute he saw her face shift into some angry beast. After the strongest row they had had up to date, the night ended up with them not talking to each other and with him going back home alone. 

He found out she broke up with Ned because Hot Pie let it slide at breakfast one morning. Gendry picked her up outside of campus with chocolates and ice-cream as a peace offering, they talked for hours and things went back to normal. Each day that went by, he knew his feelings for her were getting stronger and that he had to do something soon because he was going insane. When he had finally gathered the nerve to talk to her, Jaqen appeared in the picture.

Jaqen was everything he wasn't. He was an intellectual, a cool and mysterious philosopher. Gendry could barely understand what he said and Arya… Well, she was smitten by him. This time she directly asked what he thought of him, she didn't want the whole Ned debacle to happen again. So this time he lied. He told her he thought he was great and he was happy for her. He ended up drunk that night with a red haired woman wrapped around him who turned up being a super weirdo the next morning. 

Watching Arya fall in love with someone else was one of the most painful experiences of his life. Hot Pie tried to lift his spirits many times, he even tried setting him up with different women. But no matter how hard he tried, Gendry felt just too heartbroken to move on. 

One night, Jon insisted him to go on a double date with some girls he met at some bar. He was tired of feeling lonely and he felt that it was time to at least try to move on. When he opened the door to leave, he found Arya crying. She had found Jaqen with another woman. He never got to the bar.

So yes, denial was an old friend of his, that good old crutch he knew he could fall on whenever he needed to. But now he didn't know if he could continue pretending anymore or if he even wanted to continue doing so.

Sighing, he opened his door to head to the kitchen. 

And there she was just like he imagined. She must have sensed him because she suddenly stopped dancing and turned around abruptly with a pan in her hand. She looked at him up and down and smiled. 

_Denial,_ _Gendry, denial. Tell her that we should leave last night in the past, like nothing happened. Tell her, you idiot._

“Arya, I…” he started shakingly saying. 

“I think we should have sex” she blurted out. 

_Well, fuck._

* * *

  
“No”

“Yes”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“NO, Arya” he said, standing up from his chair in their dining room, pacing from one side to the other of the room. His hand going over his face in frustration. This conversation wasn't going as he planned at all.

“Why the hell not?!” she bolted up her chair angrily.

“Arry, we’ve been friends forever. Things might get messy and I don’t want to lose what we have just because we’re both horny,” he softly stated. It was true, he didn't want to lose her. But if he was being completely honest, the prospect of them working things out scared the shit out of him.

“Have you ever had an orgasm that intense?? Aren’t you curious?” she said as she stood right in front of him. 

He hesitated, she had him there. What happened last night was incredibly intense and he knew that if they actually had sex it would be the earth-shattering kind. 

“Listen, you’re horny. I’m horny. We’re locked in this apartment for who knows how long. You know if these were normal circumstances, I would just go to a bar and pick someone up just to get my itch scratched,” she stated calmly as if she were talking about going to buy groceries to the market. A sickening feeling at the pit of his stomach engulfed him at the thought of her touching someone else.

At that he just blinked at her, trying not to show her his conflicting feelings. Because he knew he was being very irrational, he shouldn’t feel jealous of some random guy who didn’t exist in the picture, he shouldn’t. But somehow he did, he knew that boiling feeling down in his stomach well. He’d been jealous of Arya’s past relationships and flings more than he’d ever admit and she knew him well enough to play her cards right.

_Damn her. She knows me too well._

“You’re going to have to continue scratching your itch all by yourself then,” he stubbornly added as he crossed his arms. 

At that, she wickedly smiled. “Oh! I know! I could just call Ned or Jaqen, maybe they would be up to take a trip down memory lane. You know the sexy kind. I'm sure they would be happy to reminisce with some sexting and facetiming. What do you think would be the best angle to show my assets on camera?” She twirled holding her phone up as she looked for the right angle.

Gendry turned around muttering to himself and walked to the living room. Away from this situation, away from her. Away from the feeling of absolute repulsion that came over him at the name of Arya's exes and what she was implying.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you under all that muttering” she innocently said behind him. 

He turned around and looked down at her. He was breathing through his nose, red in anger. She got him right where she wanted and he hated her for it.

“Why are you being so stubborn?! You know if I really wanted, we could be having sex right now,” she crossed her arms as she said so. 

“Oh, is that so? You think you’re _that_ irresistible, huh?” He flatly added. 

“I know so”

He snorted in response. 

“Oh please, you couldn't resist me if I was _really_ coming on to you,” she smugly added.

“Wanna bet?” 

She raised her eyebrows. “Interesting, please expand,” she took a step closer to him. 

“If _I_ tried to seduce you, you wouldn’t last a day. I’ve noticed how you look at me, you’d be jumping my bones the moment I start working out shirtless in front of you.” He knew he was playing with fire, that they were getting into some very dangerous territory but this, her, was becoming something he couldn't control anymore.

She was the one who snorted this time.

“You’re so full of yourself! Let’s make a deal. Today is Saturday. The first one who caves before next Sunday, will have to do whatever the other one says for a week. Even if it involves cleaning the whole apartment or shouting from the balcony “I’m the king of the World” she smugly proposed. And then he thought he heard something similar to pegging as she fake coughed.

She extended her hand to him. “Deal?”

He grabbed her hand and shook it. Could she tell his hand was shaking? “Deal.”

“Oh you’re so going down, Baratheon” she said, standing up straighter, eyes glistening in mischief at him. 

He knew that if they were doing this, there was no turning back. Looking at her, he knew that he didn't care anymore. Maybe it was time to leave denial behind.

He bended slightly, his breath tickling her neck making her shiver.

“Looking forward to it, Stark,” he whispered in her ear. 

As she gasped, he turned around to go to his bedroom. This was going to be easier than he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow! =) Who will cave first??


	3. And so it began or how it got hotter and hotter in that apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Something on your mind, Arry?” he smugly asked as he wiped the sweat off his face with his discarded t-shirt. 
> 
> “Nope” the p sound lingering more than it had to. 
> 
> “You sure? You know I may be able to help you with what you’re thinking right now”
> 
> “Is that so?” 
> 
> “Yeah, you just have to admit defeat and well...” he slowly moved his hand up and down his body, “you can have all this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your comments, kudos and reviews!! 
> 
> Check the gorgeous moodboard @flemoncake (@go-catch-a-chickn on tumblr) made for this chapter!

Arya sat on an armchair in their living room reading a book when she noticed Gendry's bedroom door opening. She smirked at the sight of him walking towards her wearing his favorite football shorts and a tight t-shirt. 

Relief engulfed her at the sight of him, she had been second guessing her proposition after Gendry had left her shivering in their living room. She knew that this would change everything between them but instead of making her nervous, she felt giddy and excited at the prospect of this. Of them.

Without saying a word Gendry started moving the furniture around so that he had the space he needed to do his workout routine. Arya failed to ignore how his arms flexed each time he lifted a piece of furniture with ease. 

As he got ready to start with some push ups, he said smirking: “Enjoying the view, Stark?” 

She sat up straighter, one eyebrow shot up in response. 

The more she tried to concentrate on her book, the less she could. Gendry was going all out today; he was doing squats, lunges, push ups, you name it! 

Arya’s concentration left her to never come back when Gendry slowly and purposely took off his shirt. _Oh God_. She actually had to swallow the lump forming on her throat so she could continue breathing. 

_Am I blushing? Is it hot in here? Have I died and gone to heaven? Play it cool, Stark. Don’t show him how this is affecting you._

She noticed a drop of sweat trickling down his neck towards his glistening torso and she had to stop herself from licking it. _Fuck, he’s playing dirty._

He sat on the floor facing her, amusement covering his face. She left the book on the table next to her and stopped pretending she wasn’t staring at him, what was the point of hiding the obvious, right? 

He bent his knees to start doing some crunches and that was when she noticed it. _Is that…? Yeap, I think it is. The bastard is going commando on me! I hate him!_

Arya hated that she couldn’t stop staring how the tip of his cock would come out just a peek or that each crunch made her wetter. But what she hated the most were the little moaning sounds he did, it was torture. He was pushing himself to the limit and each grunt was aimed directly to her crotch. 

She must have spaced out because she didn’t notice Gendry stopping his workout. 

“Something on your mind, Arry?” he smugly asked as he wiped the sweat off his face with his discarded t-shirt. 

“Nope” the p sound lingering more than it had to. 

“You sure? You know I may be able to help you with what you’re thinking right now”

“Is that so?” 

“Yeah, you just have to admit defeat and well...” he slowly moved his hand up and down his body, “you can have all this!”

“Oh God you're insufferable! You think _that_ is going to make me cave? Seriously?” She stood up and walked towards him until she was facing him only inches away from him. “I can play dirty too, you know?” Without breaking eye contact, she raised her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, grazing his bulge lightly in passing. 

They were so close to each other that she actually felt him holding his breath. Innocently, she whispered to his ear: 

“Enjoy your shower, Gendry” 

Turning on her heels, she walked to her bedroom shakingly. Without looking back, she left a breathing-heavily Gendry standing alone in the middle of the living room.

* * *

After taking the coldest shower in the world, Gendry was getting dressed in his bedroom still feeling tingling all over after Arya's slightest touch on him. His heart continued racing fast and he was struggling to control his breathing. 

He knew things were shifting between them, that with each touch, glance and innuendo their friendship was evolving into something else. Something he'd wanted for so long that he thought he could never have. And this, the prospect of them, was fucking terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. 

Smiling, he opened the door to go to their shared space to see what their plans for the night were. Since lockdown started, their Saturday night plans had been different than usual.

In normal circumstances, they would have been heading towards one of their friends' houses to hang out. And after dinner, they would have ended getting buzzed at their favorite bar and one of their friends, usually Theon, would have ended up making a fool of themselves.

The previous Saturday they had a group conference call. They had some take out while the others vented about their jobs and life in quarantine. Then Theon suggested a stupid drinking game and they all ended up completely wasted. Gendry would be lying if he said he didn't notice the way Arya's leg grazed lightly against his everytime she moved to get closer to his laptop screen to see what Jon was doing or how she blushed when he stared at her longer than he was supposed to when she was laughing at something Hot Pie had said. And he would be lying if he said he didn't think about the way her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck or how she sighed before finally falling asleep tucked next to him on the couch. He almost kissed her that night, like so many others, but back then there was something holding him back. Something that prevented him from taking that step, there was always an excuse not to follow his true desires like recent breakups, him not being ready, ex-girlfriends or boyfriends coming back to make their lives more difficult, him being afraid of rejection and getting hurt. Excuses that he always knew he could fall back on like a safety net whenever he felt he needed to convince himself from not telling her how he felt. 

But now that was gone, nothing was holding him back anymore. No more fear of rejection, of hurt feelings, of unrequited love. No more excuses. He couldn't wait to finally plunge into what was next for them. He was terrified but he couldn’t wait. 

His mind was going 20 miles an hour and they hadn't even kissed yet. He needed to calm down, to take each step at a time and don't rush into things. He needed to stop the urge of kissing her senseless everytime she was near him. And specially he needed to make her want him so much that she would cave first. 

Not that he was competitive or anything, he just needed to know she wanted this as much as he did. He needed to be sure.

Once in the kitchen, he leaned on the doorframe smiling silently at the sight in front of him. Arya had changed into a tiny black dress, that hugged her figure perfectly, and was trying to reach the top cabinet on her tiptoes to grab something and failing miserably. She even tried jumping a little, her dress rising with each little hop.

"Stop staring and make yourself useful!" She huffed under her breath after another failed attempt. 

In two strides, he was standing behind her engulfing her with his presence trapping her between the counter and himself. 

"What do you need?" He growled the question as he purposefully leaned closer to her, almost leaving no space between them. This was backfiring quickly because her small, perfect round butt was aligned perfectly to his crotch and Arya moved it just slightly backwards in response to his question. _Touché._

"The can of tomatoes, please" 

He reached up effortlessly and took the can she needed and placed it on the counter next to her. Slowly, she turned around and hopped on the counter crossing her legs one over her the other once she settled on top of it, exposing more her silky toned legs as a consequence. Involuntarily, his eyes roamed freely over the expanse of her exposed skin.

Swallowing thickly, he asked: "What are we cooking?" 

" _You_ are cooking pasta," she stated as she grabbed the glass of wine she had already poured for herself which was sitting next to her and he hadn’t even noticed. He couldn't stop staring at her, mesmerised by how she drank the red liquid, by how her tongue licked the brim of the glass, by how she faintly caressed her leg or her exposed cleavage or her neck. He wished he was the one touching those spots. Scratch that, he wished he was the one _licking_ those spots. 

_Fuck, she's good._

Shaking his head to get out of her spell, he started cooking. Once he started, he realized most ingredients, if not all, were behind Arya. So every time he needed to get something, he ended up grazing her legs or her arms.

His eyes crinkled in amusement, each time he saw Arya moving closer to something he needed so that he ended up touching her.

“Could you get me the salt?” he asked as he noticed the salt shaker behind her.

Smirking, Arya shook her head no. “You’ll have to get it yourself,” she purred. 

Gendry laughed. “As you wish m’lady.”

He stretched his arm, brushing her butt on his way to the shaker and back. He may have done it excruciatingly slow just to tease her as he could also play this game if he wanted to. He noticed the way Arya tighten her grip on her glass because of it, 

“Careful, you wouldn’t want to break that,” he said while pointing the shaker to her glass and raising an eyebrow suggestively. 

She threw a piece of carrot at him in response. He earned that he thought as he chuckled. 

Every time he needed something, he touched a different part of her. Her arm, her leg, her butt, her back. He was getting more turned on each second and he was incredibly grateful that he had something else to do with his hands or else he would be touching her all over making her scream his name in record time right there on the kitchen counter. 

Things got a hundred degrees hotter, when he realized he needed a spoon from a drawer. A drawer where her leg was bouncing against. _Oh, she planned this well._

Gendry moved slowly towards her until he was standing opposite to her. He looked right at Arya's defiant eyes and raised an eyebrow. 

"May I?" 

"Be my guest" she answered as she opened her legs enough so he could open the drawer. As she did so, he saw a flash of what appeared to be red lacy panties. _Fuck._

With shaking hands, he looked for the spoon and just when he was finishing taking it out, Arya closed the drawer with her legs. By doing so, Gendry's hands were mere millimeters away from her skin. The heat emanating from it was making his left hand move unwillingly towards her leg. 

As he faintly placed his hand on her, he looked up at her. Arya was staring at his hand, her chest heaving with each breath. He swallowed the lump in his throat and stifled a moan as his fingers moved an inch higher and he felt her shiver. 

_I take it all back. I'm going to kiss her right here right now._

He didn't care if he caved first. He just needed to do it, he didn't think he could control himself any longer. So he leaned in towards her, as his hand went higher into her skirt. He was so close to her center that he could feel her burning heat on his fingers. Arya parted her lips in anticipation as he leaned even closer, her breath was tickling his lips. Closing his eyes, he leaned even further towards her. 

When his lips were about to touch hers, MC Hammer's "U can't touch this" blasted out from Arya's phone. They both jumped out from each other surprised by the sound of her hideous ringtone, the one she chose just to annoy Gendry every time her phone rang. He hated that ringtone and right now as it seemed it was mocking him he loathed it even more.

As their heavy breathing mingled with that hideous ongoing sound, they started laughing at the irony of it all. Gendry leaned his forehead to hers and they stayed pressed together for a moment, until the offensive ringtone started going louder and louder.

"I'm just gonna…" Arya said apologetically.

Gendry moved away from her and quickly busied himself stirring the sauce with the spoon, gripping it tightly. Arya jumped off the counter, picked up her phone and left the kitchen. The moment was gone. 

_Fuck that was close._


	4. Reminisce or how they ended up sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya: So, what are you wearing? 
> 
> Gendry: What do you think I’m wearing?
> 
> Arya: Hopefully nothing. It’s a crime you wear clothes really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all the reviews and kudos! I really love this story so I'm really happy you're enjoying this! 
> 
> Check the amazing moodboard @flemoncake (@go-catch-a-chickn on tumblr) made for this chapter! It's my favorite so far!
> 
> I've added one more chapter to this story, so tomorrow you'll get TWO chapters instead of one!

Arya was lying on her bed, reliving what had happened the last few days on her mind.

After their almost... whatever that was in the kitchen, Gendry seemed different. More distant. And she hated it. As they ate dinner in front of her laptop while they talked to their friends, he moved away from her every time she got closer as if he was afraid of touching her. She couldn't help but wonder if she had made a mistake, maybe the dress and the idea to trap him between her legs hadn't been the best, maybe she shouldn't have said anything about having sex in the first place and maybe things should have been best left unsaid. 

However, he seemed to be enjoying what they had been doing just as much as she was and she was pretty sure that he was about to kiss her when her damn phone rang. Damn phone. She loved Bran with all her heart and she loved that he called her whenever he needed to vent about something in order to clear his head but at that moment he wanted to kill him. She even yelled at him for no reason and had to apologize for her irrational anger towards him. 

When Theon suggested another drinking game, Gendry said that he was too tired and left without giving her a second glance. She saw him leave, feeling confused and a little hurt. Was touching her so bad? 

The next day she thanked her boss for giving her so much work that she couldn't even second guess everything she said or did in front of Gendry. By the end of the day she was exhausted. She sat next to Gendry on their couch; sat was an understatement, she actually plummeted next to him. She got herself comfortable with a beer in her hand and some Chinese takeout in the other and started relaxing, her head resting on the arm Gendry had draped behind her. He wasn’t retracting his arm from under her head so he mustn't feel repulsed by her touching him as she thought the night before. There was little space between them as she tucked herself even closer to him to get comfortable, she was so tired that she couldn't even dwell upon it. She was just basking in the warmth that enveloped her by being surrounded by him.

They were watching some stupid cooking competition when it happened. She stifled as he started caressing the arm that was pressed against his torso lightly with his fingers. At first she thought she was imagining it because his touch was barely there, but once her whole body began tingling and goosebumps covered her arm she knew it was real. She didn't think she actually missed his touch, which was insane because he had touched her the night before, but she did. She actually missed his hands on her and the way her heartbeat raced at his touch and how her hands sweat and how her breathing got ragged.

_I’m a fucking teenager who can’t control her body anymore. What have you done to me Baratheon? God I’m pathetic._

Arya didn't want to disturb him so she tried to barely move, trying to control her erratic heartbeat, and closed her eyes just to enjoy the feeling. She suddenly opened her eyes when she felt Gendry's fingers intertwining between hers. Frowning, she looked up at him but his gaze was focused on the TV not on her, emotionless. He was just as good at masking his feelings as she was. He started playing with her fingers, caressing them, slightly scratching them, his hand closing on hers but then retracting it slowly. It was mesmerizing, she couldn't stop looking at how he moved his fingers on her, how one finger would press harder on her palm, how his nails would scrape her knuckles. Even though it shouldn't have been turning her on, it was. She didn't know if it was how intimate his touch was or how his fingers moved against her skin or the combination of both that was arousing her so much. 

What he did next, surprised her so much she audibly gasped in response. He carefully lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her as if she were a lady in one of those period movies. He kissed it once, twice, three times, his lips lingering on her skin more with each kiss. His lips travelled up her middle finger parting just a bit so that his tongue could leave the tiniest wet trail on its path. Arya shifted so that she was facing Gendry, his face still masking what he was feeling, his eyes still fixed on the TV. Her lips were parted and she was sure she was panting embarrassingly. She wanted to see how much he would do with his hands and lips tonight, she was sure he would let him do whatever he wanted. 

Suddenly, his gaze fell on hers. She found the same intensity she saw when she intruded him while he was touching himself. Gendry turned her hand around and without breaking eye contact he kissed the inside of her palm until he left a lingering kiss on her wrist. They kept staring at each other for what felt like ages, Arya waiting for him to make the next move, her ragged breathing filling the silence between them. But it never came.

Just as fast as it began, it ended. The spell was broken. Gendry suddenly stood up and left her panting on the couch. 

* * *

Gendry was lying on his bed, reliving what had happened the last few days on his mind.

After the kitchen fiasco, he needed to get away from Arya. He knew that if he touched her just one inch, he wouldn't want to stop. She was _that_ intoxicating. But he didn't want to give in to his impulses, he didn't want to cave first not only because he needed to be sure she wanted this as much as him but also because he was already thinking of all the fun things he could ask her to do with him after she lost the bet, fun sexy things. Fun sexy things that involved cuffs or blindfolds. But she was dangerous, he was scared at how close he got to almost losing himself in her. 

The next day Arya had been on edge all day so to help her relax he started caressing her arm and then her hands and things got really out of hand rather quickly. He hadn’t touched her since the night before and his fingers were already craving for her skin. Like he had predicted, once his lips touched her skin, he couldn't stop. It was as if he was addicted to her or something which terrified him. And then he saw her staring at her, panting with her lips parted and all he wanted to do was take her right then and there. However, he wouldn't. When an idea got stuck on his mind, it rarely left. Some people called him stubborn because of it, he preferred the word persistent. He had decided she needed her to cave first and that was what was going to happen. So after he kissed her wrist, he waited for her to make the next move. When she didn't, he just walked reluctantly away from her. 

It was his turn to have a hell of a day at work the following day. He was stressed, grumpy and felt like punching someone or something. If he got another email changing the floor plans from the project he was supervising, he was sure he would throw his laptop out of the window. 

“Well, fuck you Lannister!” he shouted as he clamped his computer shut. 

“Are you sure that’s how you want to address the owner of the company that’s hiring you?” Arya said as she looked up from her computer opposite him, stifling a laugh. 

“Don’t” 

“Well, you look tense. Maybe I can help you relax.” He felt Arya’s foot going up his calf as she said so. Her foot went up his leg higher and higher. He closed his eyes, trying to control his erratic breathing as he felt Arya’ warmth going inch by inch higher getting closer and closer to his growing bulge. Just when she was about to press herself to it, she abruptly took her foot away from him and stood up. 

He shot daggers at her but she just looked innocently back at him while walking towards him.

“What? I’m going to give you a massage, what did you think I was doing?” 

He groaned in response, his pants feeling tighter the moment she touched his stiff shoulders. 

Arya started working her hands on him, kneading and pressing hard on the knots she found on his shoulders and neck. Gendry closed his eyes at the sensation, he felt himself relaxing with each movement of her hand. He stifled a groan though when her fingers went into his hair and her nails scraped his scalp. Her fingers went back to his neck and then back up under his hair tugging it a little on their path. 

“Feeling better?” she whispered seductively to his ear, her hot breath tickling his neck and leaving goosebumps all over him. He turned his face slightly to her, their faces inches apart, his eyes fell on her lips and she instinctively licked them. 

_Fuck. Tempting, so tempting._

Gendry leaned closer, kissed the corner of her lips lightly and stood up. It was barely a kiss. A brush of his lips next to hers. His body was on fire between her massage and him touching her skin, he needed to get away from her soon before he did something stupid like ravishing her on their dining room table. 

They stood facing each other, both expecting the other’s move but neither of them did anything. Gendry tried reading Arya’s eyes but as always she was showing him nothing. 

Smirking, she turned around and left to her room. He had passed another round. He didn’t know if he was happy or frustrated about it. 

* * *

Arya smiled as she remembered how close Gendry was of kissing her, of giving in to his desires. She almost had him with that massage, she knew he almost caved when he leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek. She saw it in his eyes, raw desire mixed with something else she still couldn’t figure out. 

After the massage, she knew she needed to bring in the big guns if she wanted to win this battle between them. So yesterday she came up with another idea. She had seen him naked in all his glory, now it was his turn. 

Instead of doing her workout routine in her bedroom, she did it in the living room. Gendry was watching a football match, completely distracted, when she got into his line of view wearing the tightest leggings that accented her ass and the tiniest tank top. 

“I did this already. Running out of ideas already, Stark?” He stated as he moved his hand in front of him asking her to move away from the TV. 

She rolled her eyes and started doing her routine. Gendry didn’t give her a second glance when she stretched right to his face or when she did butt bridges facing him. He was mesmerized by the match shouting at the players and texting Jon whenever something exciting happened. Once she finished, she went into the bathroom to get into the shower. 

She took off her clothes and got into it. Suddenly, she shouted: 

“Gendry! Could you get my towel from the balcony, I forgot it”

A minute later, she heard _fuck_ coming from the bathroom door. She smirked.

_You haven’t tried this, huh?_

She had left the shower curtain a little open so that when Gendry walked in, he could see her all soapy and wet. She knew he was still at the door because she could hear his laboured breathing. To make sure though, she stole a glance towards him. He was standing at the door with his mouth open, his chest was heaving and his knuckles were white as he fisted the towel with force. At that sight, her hands started to move all over her body. Soap was cascading down her toned body. She closed her eyes as she squeezed her breasts and she moaned when her hands moved downwards towards her core. She teased her clit with her fingers and then she moved her hands upwards again to her breasts and neck. She followed this path several times until she was panting and in need of release. She imagined Gendry walking in the shower with her and replacing her hands with his, she imagined him kissing her roughly against the cold tiles and she imagined her legs wrapped around him as he pounded himself deep inside her. With that thought, she came fast and hard against her teasing fingers. When she opened her eyes, he wasn’t there anymore. The towel left on the floor was the only indication that he had been there at all. 

As she was reminiscing all these events from the past week, her fingers started moving over her body lazily. She had her phone in her hand, she had been playing with it for a while as she thought of her next move. 

_Should she?_

Nodding, she wrote a message on her phone and pressed send. 

**Arya:** So, what are you wearing? 

* * *

Gendry had been reliving this whole week for the past hour lying on his bed. 

The events from yesterday were still fresh in his mind. Watching Arya touch herself in the shower had been one of the sexiest things he had ever witnessed in his life. He couldn’t believe he left her there after watching her come, but he was about to burst and he needed to relieve himself. He didn’t even take out his pants when he got to his room. He closed the door quickly, he took his cock out and within two pumps he was panting and coming hard against his hand. 

While they had dinner, he couldn’t stop staring at her as his mind replayed the events over and over again. 

“Something on your mind?” She finally asked.

“Many things actually” 

“Enjoyed the show, huh?

“Very much” 

“I thought I got you there for a second, but then you left,” she didn’t sound angry, she was genuinely curious. 

“I had to” 

“Oh, I see. Too bad. I would have been happy to help, you know?” she teasingly added. 

“Good to know, maybe I’ll ask for your help in the future” 

“Looking forward to it” 

They both laughed at that and then each left to their rooms.

Today had been a rather normal day, they had worked, they had eaten pizza while watching Forged in Fire on the couch. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Things seemed to be back to normal and he didn’t know how he felt about it. 

Before he got a chance to overthink this whole situation, he heard his phone ping with a message notification. Smiling at the name on the screen, he moved his finger sideways to see what Arya got to say. 

**Arya:** So, what are you wearing? 

**Gendry:** What do you think I’m wearing?

**Arya:** Hopefully nothing. It’s a crime you wear clothes really. 

**Gendry:** I’ll take note of that. What about you? 

**Arya:** What about me?

**Gendry:** You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?

**Arya:** Yeap

**Gendry:** What are you wearing?

**Arya:** Glad you asked! 

A moment later, Gendry almost dropped his phone at the sight of Arya wearing the tiniest bra in the world and what it looked like matching panties. It looked like the red lace he had seen that time in the kitchen. 

_Fuck_ . _She’s killing me_

**Arya:** Well… are you ok?

**Gendry:** You’re killing me. That looks tiny. 

**Arya:** Oh it is VERY tiny and tight. I think I’ll take it off soon, it’s getting hot in here

**Gendry:** Yeah, it’s getting hot in here too. I think you should take it off, you may faint from the heat and we don’t want that.

**Arya:** You’re just looking after me, that’s cute. 

**Gendry:** Exactly. I’m just a concerned friend.

**Arya:** Well the bra is off

At that, Gendry’s hand went to his hardening cock. Squeezing it lightly, stroking it lazily. His pants were discarded to have better access. 

**Arya:** Are you touching yourself? 

Gendry decided to take a picture of his hand on his bulge and send it to her. 

**Arya:** Good! I am too. You have a very nice cock, I’m sure it’ll fit my mouth perfectly

Gendry gripped his dick harder and pumped it. His heartbeat was going crazy, his breathing was erratic, his chest was heaving. He could just go to her room to see how well it really fit but this was driving him crazy and a part of him was actually enjoying it. Really enjoying it. 

**Gendry:** I’m sure it will. Like I know you’ll taste incredible in my mouth. 

Arya didn’t answer, so he asked what had been on his mind since they started this conversation. 

**Gendry:** Are you using your hands or is your buzzing friend helping you tonight? 

At the sight of her next picture, he almost came instantly. Arya had two fingers in her, two very wet, very lickable fingers. He pumped faster and harder, grunting and moaning as each pump was becoming more and more erratic. He was getting close. 

**Arya:** I am so close. I can’t wait for you big, thick cock to fuck me hard and fast and make me come. 

Gendry came hard after reading that. He stared at the ceiling panting, trying to regain some sort of control. Once his heartbeat was starting to calm down, he took his phone back which he had thrown to the side when his pumps started to lose control. 

**Gendry:** Fuck

**Arya:** Yeah, me too 

After some minutes of silence between them, Gendry’s phone pinged one more time.

**Arya:** Night Gendry, sweet dreams. 

He groaned to his pillow in frustration. He felt he was losing control, he didn’t know how much longer he could restrain himself. Maybe it was time he didn’t. 


	5. Finally! or the one when one of them cave, or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you ready to surrender m’lady?” He asked mischievously as one of his hands went up her neck. He could feel her pulse going 100 miles per hour under his palm and although he appeared to be calm, his heartbeat was matching hers. 
> 
> “Are you?” She raised her eyebrows and pushed her butt to his bulging crotch. He had to close his eyes at the sensation, trying to control the urge of thrusting into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! The last day of this amazing journey! I'm so emotional right now! Chapter 5 was going to be the last one buuuuut it got too long so I split it in half, which means I'm uploading this now and later I'll will upload Chapter 6.
> 
> I'm really proud of this story. Thank you so much for all the kudos, love, reviews, reblog it's gotten! It warms my heart.
> 
> Check out the wonderful moodboard @flemoncake (@go-catch-a-chickn on tumblr) made for this chapter, it really captures the essence of it! 
> 
> Fabsi without you this story wouldn't be the same! I'm so grateful for your inspiration and constant motivation!

Arya didn’t know how much longer she could stand before crashing her lips to Gendry’s and ravish him once and for all. As much fun as this had been, she was getting desperate for his touch and she couldn’t wait until his hands and lips were finally on her. But she needed to focus and to regroup so that she could think of a new tactic to attack, she couldn’t let her desperation get the better of her.

Last night she thought he was going to come running to her bedroom when she sent the picture of her fingers inside of her. She knew it did the trick when he didn’t send anything for a few moments and for just a second she thought he would bang open the door and take her throbbing clit in his mouth and finish the job. The thought alone made her come hard on her fingers, she had to bite her pillow hard so as not to scream loud enough so that he would hear her. However, he didn’t come running to her, he stayed put in his bedroom. Damn him and his self-control! 

She didn’t know how he did it and it was getting on her nerves! Except for a few times he almost, almost, lost his composure, he showed no sign of being close to caving in. She knew he wanted her, he showed that much but between the shower and the sexting, she was pretty sure he would be begging to fuck her already. But he wasn’t, so now he was going to pay. How? She didn’t know yet, the only thing she was sure of was that she needed some space and some time to cool off. 

Trying to avoid someone who was living with you in a small apartment while there was a pandemic outside was a difficult feat. And for the first half of the day Arya managed to do so. She woke up early, made breakfast as stealthy as possible and went back to her room. She worked out, and silently left her room to take a shower. Gendry was avoiding her too, apparently, because she didn’t see or hear him at all the few times she left her room nor he texted her to see how she was or to continue teasing her. Then, she facetimed with Sansa and avoided answering any questions about Gendry successfully. 

After listening to some music, she talked to Jon for a while and after going over her social media feeds for the hundredth time she was bored to death. Her room seemed smaller and smaller each minute that went by, she felt trapped and she couldn’t stop thinking about what Gendry was doing in his room. Was he working out? Was he reading a book with his glasses, the ones he insisted he didn’t need every time he used them? Was he thinking of her? Was he touching himself thinking of her? 

_Damn it!_

This was getting ridiculous, she could see Gendry. Of course, she could. Yes, she could see him and pretend he didn’t affect her this much, like she had done a million times before. She just needed not to jump his bones or touch him and she’d be fine. She was sure if any inch of her skin touched the tiniest bit of his, she would do something she’d regret later. Like kissing him senseless. And it didn’t matter that she wanted to do so, _God so much,_ it was a matter of principles. She needed him to cave first, so that afterwards she could ask him to do anything she wanted - she had plans, you know? - and of course she would gloat for days. She had to make him crack. 

With resolve, she stood up from her bed and opened her door carefully. Sighing with relief, she left her room when she noticed Gendry wasn’t in the living room and headed towards the couch. Just when she was about to reach it, she felt Gendry’s presence behind her. He was standing so close to her, that she could feel his pecs on her back. 

“Have you been avoiding me, Arry?” he purred to her ear. His breath tickling her neck leaving goosebumps behind. His fingers scratched her arms slightly as he trapped her between himself and the sofa. 

_Oh crap_

* * *

Gendry knew Arya was avoiding him the moment he didn’t see her making breakfast in her shorts and dancing about to her hideous music when he left his room in the morning. Arya was many things and predictable was one of them. She had almost the same routine every day, even Saturdays. She loved Saturdays, she usually got up early, made breakfast while listening to horrible music and then she’d work out, take a shower, read a book, maybe call one of her siblings. Predictable.

So when he didn’t see her standing in the kitchen, he knew something was up. After having breakfast, he thought about teasing her by sending her a message but a part of him knew she was expecting something like this. His next move needed to be deliberate and well-planned, she had to be caught off guard and in order to do so he had to be patient. He could do that, he could wait for the perfect moment to strike. 

He lingered close to his bedroom door so that he could hear the faintest sound because he knew Arya wouldn't want to alert him of her presence. Just when he was about to give up, he heard the click of her bedroom door. He glued himself to the door and opened the tiniest crack to see her. Gendry smiled at the sight of her searching around for him before heading to the couch. When she turned her back to him, he made his move and in two strides he was standing behind her, trapping her between himself and the sofa.

“Have you been avoiding me, Arry?” He couldn’t stand not putting his hands on her anymore so his fingers scratched her arms up and down slightly. He could feel her shivering under his touch. 

Arya straightened up, trying to show some sort of composure which made Gendry smirk because it was obvious it was a facade. 

“Of course not,” she said, her voice cracking at the end. Clearing her throat, she looked up at him. It would be so easy to lean down and kiss her. So easy. 

“Are you ready to surrender m’lady?” He asked mischievously as one of his hands went up her neck. He could feel her pulse going 100 miles per hour under his palm and although he appeared to be calm, his heartbeat was matching hers. 

“Are you?” She raised her eyebrows and pushed her butt to his bulging crotch. He had to close his eyes at the sensation, trying to control the urge of thrusting into it. 

His hand left her neck, down her arm until it was resting on her hip. His other hand continued to tortuously brush against her arm. Gendry could feel how ragged Arya’s breathing was getting, how she shivered against his touch. 

He started playing with the hem of her shorts, his pinky poking inside of them teasingly for time to time. Arya thrust her butt on his hardening cock every time he did so. He leaned down to bite her earlobe lightly, the moan he got as a response went straight to his cock.

_Fuck_

He knew he was playing with fire, but he was a man with a plan. His lips trailed down her neck but they were barely touching her, his hot breath eliciting shivers from her. His teasing hands wouldn’t stop moving up and down her arm, over her shorts, his pinky teasing to enter, his mouth on her neck. He was everywhere. 

“Just say the word, and I’ll give you what you want,” he whispered in her ear as he thrust his bulge to her ass. She moaned in response, closing her eyes. 

Just when he thought Arya was going to cave, she suddenly turned around to face him, her eyes dark with desire and her skin flushed. With a wicked smile, she stood on her tiptoes so that her lips were almost touching his. It was his turn to close his eyes, trying to control his breathing and himself. 

“Well played, Baratheon. But this isn’t over yet,” her eyes glanced to his lips briefly before adding, “you’ll be begging in no time.” 

And just like that, she walked away from him. He glanced back towards her just in time to see her twirling around to face him one more time with teasing eyes.

_Oh, I’m so screwed._

* * *

Gendry had been on edge all day. He thought Arya would have caved by now and they would have been all over each other the rest of the evening christening every surface of their apartment. 

Instead, he was hard as a rock in his bedroom alone trying to regain some sort of control. He tried jerking off but he wouldn't come, his hands weren't what he wanted or what he expected he'd be doing after taking Arya by surprise. Frustrated, he punched his pillow.

A few hours later, he heard his phone ping. 

**Arya:** Are you joining us tonight? 

He frowned and then he remembered it was Saturday night and they had their usual plans with their friends. Sighing, he left his room.

Arya was sitting in front of her laptop, laughing at something someone was saying. She was so beautiful, he loved it when she laughed so freely and carefree. She met his gaze with the softest eyes and smiled at him, everything seemed to be in slow motion as he walked towards her. He could easily get lost in her. Although he was sexually frustrated right now, he knew that no matter who caved first a new chapter for them was beginning. It was equally exciting and terrifying and he couldn't wait to go through this process together with her. Once he reached the table, he sat on the chair next to her and grabbed the beer she'd left for him.

After a few hours, everything was going great, they were having fun with their friends, he was feeling a slight buzz after drinking his fourth beer and Arya's warm body was next to her. Arya's very tempting hot body. He glanced towards her, she had changed from earlier and now she was wearing a very low cut loose green sundress. Each time she moved he saw a glimpse of her breasts and it was driving him crazy. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably as his sweatpants were getting tighter and tighter. He grabbed his beer and took a swing to cool himself down.

"You ok?" She whispered as she placed her warm hand on his thigh under the table and squeezed it. She looked innocent and if one of our friends paid any attention to her wouldn't notice anything was happening. 

_Keep it together Baratheon_

"Yeah, I'm fiiiine," his voice went higher on the last syllable as her hand moved slowly up. She smirked and faced her friends again. She continued talking like she wasn't teasing him under the table, her face unfazed and emotionless. Her hand was going up and down, squeezing from time to time, her snails scraping his muscles. She always stopped her movements an inch away from his bulge and it appeared as if she was getting closer and closer with each stroke which was driving him insane. He wished he could mask what he was feeling in front of their friends as well as her. But he was pretty sure he was flushed, his chest was heaving and his nostrils were flaring. 

"Hey mate, you feeling alright?" Jon finally asked him. 

He closed his eyes while Arya's hand was going upwards as it approached his hardened cock slowly once more. However, this time, it didn't seem like she was about to stop as it continued going up and up, her fingers almost grazing his dick. She turned around and faced him, an eyebrow going up. Amusement all over her face. 

"I'm… emm I'm…" Arya was on a mission apparently, her fingers continued doing their torturous dance on his thigh dangerously close to where he wanted them the most. Just when she was about to reach their destination, Gendry grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

"I'm fine Jon, just a little tired," he'd finally found his voice again and he prayed he sounded convincing enough because he really didn't want to explain what his little sister was doing to him right now.

"Yeah, I'm tired too," Arya added nonchalantly, "I think we should call it a night." And without saying much more, they said goodbye to their friends and signed off. 

Gendry still had Arya's wrist between his fingers when she turned off her computer. His thumb was doing circles on it, her skin quivering as a result. Arya faced him once more, giving him the same soft smile she did earlier. He suddenly stood them up not once losing his grip on her wrist. They faced each other, Gendry’s gaze taking her in in that green sundress. She looked gorgeous in it but he wanted to find out what she was wearing under it. He was craving to know. 

Swiftly he grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up to the dining room table. She gasped in surprise and stared back at him. He grabbed her legs and opened them so he could stand between them. Arya's chest was heaving as Gendry leaned to her placing one of her legs on his hip. Squeezing her calf, his hand went upwards feeling her muscles flex under his touch until it was going under the hem of her dress. He leaned slowly to her, inch by inch, until his lips were close to hers. With this angle, Gendry's bulge was almost touching her warmth. Arya moved just a little to get some kind of friction making both of them moan. At that, Gendry fought the urge to ravish her right then and there. Instead, he grazed his lips on her ear and whispered:

"Nice try, Stark. Better luck next time" 

And with all of his willpower, he untangled from her and left but before he reached his bedroom door he felt Arya's hand on his arm, halting him in place. He turned around smirking knowing he had won. Sweet, sweet victory, was his.

"Can I help you with anything?" 

But instead of a kiss, he got a shove on the chest.

_Yeap, I earned that._


	6. The art of caving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Too bad you haven't caved though, all this time we could have been putting your theory to the test," he purred as he stepped closer to her. "But instead you had to be stubborn" 
> 
> "I'm the stubborn one here?! What does that make you?" Before he could answer, she added:
> 
> "Don't you dare say persistent!" She frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is it! The last chapter! I may be crying! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos, love, reviews, reblog it's gotten! It warms my heart. I'm really, really happy with the end result. I hope you enjoy it as much I did writing it!
> 
> Check out the AMAZING moodboard @flemoncake (@go-catch-a-chickn on tumblr) made for this chapter! I actually gasped when I saw it! 
> 
> I will never stop thanking you Fabsi! Can't wait for our next project together! <3 <3

When Arya saw Gendry coming out of his room to join her and their friends, she couldn’t help but smile at him. Even though things were shifting between them, he was still Gendry. Her stubborn sexy friend who wouldn’t give up a fight not even against her. He was so reliable, even when he was annoying as hell. 

Leaving him earlier had been incredibly difficult, he had caught her totally by surprise, turning her on in ways she didn't think were possible. Even though she tried to play it cool, she was trembling by the time she reached her room. It had taken all her willpower to remove herself from his touch. 

Revenge was sweet though. Driving Gendry insane in front of their friends where he couldn’t express what he felt or even moan or touch her was incredibly satisfying. So when he placed her on the table and moved towards her, she was sure she had won. Sweet, sweet victory was hers. 

But the bastard had moved away from her leaving her not only frustrated and furious but also horny and desperate. He couldn’t get away from this this time, so she stormed towards him, grabbed his arm to catch his attention and shoved his chest. He staggered a little bit backwards by the force of her push. 

“What the hell was that?” She barked at him.

“What do you mean?” He had the nerve to say innocently. 

“Don’t play dumb on me, Gendry. You were almost there, I had you!” She pointed her finger at him. 

“Oh, please. You had nothing,” he crossed his arms looking bored by this whole conversation. 

_God I’m going to punch his face or kiss it! Damn him!_

“Don’t try telling me that what we’ve been doing isn’t affecting you. I felt you, you know?” At that she glanced at his crotch. She hated how only the memory of his bulge close to her core made her wet. 

“I can’t help how my body reacts,” he shrugged. 

“Oh God, you’re so insufferable!” she yelled, getting closer to him. “Why haven’t you caved yet? What’s going to make you break?” She knew she was shouting but she couldn’t stand his calmness anymore. 

“I could ask you the same thing, Arya. What haven’t you surrendered to me yet? I know you wanted to several times already” He looked at her up and down, his eyes dark with desire. Her body was responding to his gaze, _traitor_ , by shivering all over. 

She snorted at that as she crossed her arms over her chest just to do something to control her body.

"Too bad you haven't caved though, all this time we could have been putting your theory to the test," he purred as he stepped closer to her. "But instead you had to be stubborn" 

"I'm the stubborn one here?! What does that make you?" Before he could answer, she added:

"Don't you dare say persistent!" She frowned.

He had the audacity of laughing at that, the low sound vibrated all over her. She was getting impatient, she felt they were going in circles and it was making her dizzy. She felt trapped in this stupid game of theirs with no way out. 

Arya was getting manic now, nose flaring, chest heaving, eyes red in despair. In a desperate move, she took the hem of her dress, pulled it up swiftly and threw it to the side, leaving her in nothing but the same lacy red matching set of bra and panties with which she had been torturing Gendry these past few days. His eyes widened in recognition going frantically all over her body, getting darker and darker as they took her in. His tongue darting out and licking his lips.

Boldly, she took another step closer. She expectantly waited for him to make a move.

_Your turn._

Gendry shook his head to recover from the daze she had him under, his eyes flashed something Arya couldn’t quite place. In two strides he was standing right in front of her, very little space was left between them. 

“This is how you want to play?” He barked, towering her as he made himself look taller. He grabbed the hem of this t-shirt with force and he tossed it aside. Arya wanted nothing more than to touch him, she could see his abs contracting with each heavy breath he took. It was mesmerizing. 

Gendry walked purposefully towards her with predatory eyes, Arya's heartbeat skipped a bit at the image. Her body was trembling with anticipation, she needed something to lean on in case her legs decided to do something stupid like stop working all together. As he sauntered her way, she walked backwards until her back hit the cold wall next to Gendry's bedroom door. The cold against her hot skin made her gasp. 

When Gendry was inches away from her, he stopped. It was his time to wait, the ball was in her court again. 

_Fine._

With defiant eyes, Arya moved her arms to her back to unhook her bra frantically. She saw Gendry’s nose flaring, his fists were white at his side, his eyes were following her every move. She slowly and purposefully took the straps off and very gently pushed them down exposing herself to him. Gendry hesitated in his place, he took a step forward, two steps backwards, one forward. 

Arya raised her eyebrows to him, amused by the sight of him. 

Suddenly, Gendry’s hands went to the hem of his sweatpants and without breaking eye contact with her he slowly, _oh so slowly,_ pulled them down. Arya's eyes widened at the sight in front of her, completely caught by surprise. 

_Ok, so he likes going commando. All. The. Fucking. Time. I hate him. God._

"You ok there?" He smirked. Gendry moved one inch closer to her, if that was even possible, put an arm on the wall next to her face and whispered in her ear:

"You see, what is the point in putting underwear on when I shouldn't be wearing any clothes anyway because apparently it's a crime?" 

Her damn words were backfiring to her, she closed her eyes a moment trying to grasp the last of her control. When she opened them back, Gendry's eyes were so dark that they looked like the enraged ocean. She glanced downwards to his hardening cock and licked her lips in anticipation. 

However, Arya didn’t move, stuck in place. Gendry didn’t move either, expecting. The both stared at each other, completely exposed. 

“You just don’t get it, do you?” Gendry finally admitted, his voice breaking a little. “This isn’t just a game for me Arya. This, us. I want this. I’ve wanted this for so long it physically hurts sometimes.” 

Arya was trying to process what Gendry was trying to say to her, her eyes big and wide taking in all of him, a faint smile covering her face. 

“You’re it for me, Arry. This game, this bet is just an excuse. I just need to be sure it means the same to you. I can’t be the one giving the last step, I just can’t. It has to be you.” 

Arya was stunned at his words, she thought it was clear this wasn’t a game for her either. She tried to say something that expressed how she really felt but words seemed to fail her. 

Gendry nodded sadly and bent down to pull his pants back up. When Arya realized what he was doing, she kneeled in front of him, grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. 

* * *

Kissing Gendry was her new favorite thing in the world. Scratch that, kissing Gendry while he was pressing his very naked body to her was her new favorite thing in the world.

Gendry's hands were everywhere, on her hips, on her arms, sliding down her covered breasts. His lips and tongue were discovering every crevice on her mouth. Arya's hands were also everywhere, scratching his back, pressing his arms, squeezing his firm butt. 

Gendry thrust against her, pushing her against the wall eliciting a gasp from her. His hands went to her hips and lifted her up, she circled her legs around his torso. Arya needed to breathe, her body couldn't take in all the sensations she was feeling. He leaned his forehead to hers trying to control his breathing, his dark eyes piercing her with intensity. 

Their ragged breaths were filling the silence between them. At the same time both of them decided they needed to kiss again, they both leaned forward bumping their noses instead. 

"Ouch!" Gendry's eyes crinkled in amusement as he touched his nose to ease the "pain". 

Arya rolled her eyes giggling and kissed the tip of his nose. Gendry took the opportunity to attack her neck, scraping it with his teeth, sucking a little harder on the spot that made her moan. 

In search of some form of friction, Arya squeezed her legs around Gendry's torso and rubbed her core on him. She was so wet that she was pretty sure he could feel it on his belly.

"As much as I'd love to fuck you on this wall, I need you on my bed now," he growled as he unglued her from the wall and kissed her hard on her lips. He walked them to his bed, stumbling just a little when Arya bit his earlobe and licked it to soothe it. 

Arya bounced on Gendry's bed once he threw her there, she took him all in at that moment. Tall, muscular, sweaty, his thick dick hard and inviting. He was gorgeous.

His eyes were devouring her, taking her in splayed on his bed, he wasn't even touching her and she could feel the heat coming from him. Arya's lips were parted, her chest heaving from her ragged breathing. 

"Should I take care of this," and as she coyly said that she pinched the band of her panties, "or do you want to do the honours?" 

Gendry was on top of her in a second, he kissed her hungrily as his hands kneaded one of her breasts, pinching her nipple just a little. Arya couldn't control the moan that came out of her mouth, she was nearly desperate. Her hips bucked against him, she was getting even more wet, her clit throbbing in need. 

Gendry must have sensed her restlessness beneath him because he started a downward path with his lips. Licking and grazing every inch of her skin until he reached the hem of her panties. He smiled at the sight in front of her and because he loved torturing her, he used his teeth to gently take them off. 

"Show off," Arya said between breaths. 

“I've desperately wanted to do that since I saw these in the kitchen,” Gendry said before parting her wet lips with his fingers teasingly.

He continued torturing with his fingers not quite touching her like she needed which was making her increible impatient. One finger would go in her core just to leave the moment she thought he would start pumping her. That same finger would go up until her clit and circled it faintly and just when it was beginning to press a tiny bit harder it would leave her panting and moaning for more. She was about to scream at him in frustration when she felt the tip of his tongue on her clit. 

"Fucking finally," she moaned.

Arya could feel his smirk on her, she fisted her hand on his hair to wipe it off. Gendry seemed to like it though because his moan vibrated all over her clit, the sensation making her buck her legs. 

Gendry was on a mission now, he licked, he flicked his tongue on her clit, his fingers pumping every once in a while inside of her. She was getting closer and closer, her ragged breathing and his sucking engulfing them both. She pinched her nipples just to do something with her hands and cried out. Gendry's gaze lifted just in time to see her, his eyes dancing with the desire as he sucked her clit forcefully and fucked her with his fingers. The combination of his gaze, his fingers, his tongue and her pinching her nipple made her erupt in ecstasy. 

Her limbs were weightless afterwards, she felt a ring in her ears and a haze surrounded her. Arya pouted at the loss of Gendry's warmth from on top of her, cold hitting her scorching body. She perched on her arms lazily to see where he had gone, she smiled at the sight of him. Gendry was frantically looking for something on his bedside table. 

“Eager much?” she teased. 

He rolled his eyes at her while he showed her the condom he had in his hand eagerly, his eyebrows dancing suggestively. Arya laughed at his dorkness fondly. 

Gendry set himself on top of Arya gazing down at her adoringly as he leaned down to kiss her. However, she caught him off guard and used her years of self-defense training in her favour to knock him over. She ended up pinning him down, her legs straddling his lap. She leaned in and kissed him lazily, his hands went to her hair stroking her scalp as he groaned. 

Arya planted kisses all over his neck, scraping with her teeth from time to time, down his chest. She noticed a drop of sweat trickling down his abs and this time she didn’t have to control herself, she leaned down and licked the salty drop not once breaking eye contact with him. 

“Oh, God. You’ll be the death of me”

She continued her trail downwards, her hands caressing his skin all over. And after teasing him for some time, her fingers going near his stiff cock but never truly touching him, she felt sorry for his wailing ass so she finally circled her fist around his shaft. Arya basked in the feel of it, hard and silky in her hands. She pumped it a few times eliciting moans from Gendry who closed his eyes tight and parted his lips. Just when she was about to go down on him, her mouth open and wet in anticipation, he fisted her hair making her halt her movement.

“As much as I’d love for you to do that right now, it probably isn’t the best idea. I need to come inside you,” he said between laboured breaths.

Arya was kissing him hungrily the second he finished that sentence, her teeths biting his lower lip. Blindesly, she took the condom from where Gendry had left it and put it on him slowly. He hissed at her touch and grabbed her neck to bring her down for another searing kiss. She positioned herself on top of him and sank in. 

“Fuck,” she gritted. The feel of Gendry inside of her was overwhelming, his hands grasped her hips, his fingers buried in her flesh. 

After a moment, she started moving on top of him, her hips gyrating unhurriedly. One of Gendry’s hands went upwards to her breasts, kneading and groping. He pulled himself up to swirl his tongue around her sensitive nipples. Arya threw her head backwards and groaned as she started moving faster on top of him, her climax building fast. She jolted at the feel of one of Gendry’s fingers circling her clit, rotating languidly. Her walls began clenching, her body tingling all over, however, it wasn’t until she felt Gendry pounding into her erratically that she went spiraling over the edge taking him with her.

Arya leaned her forehead to his, both of them panting, trying to catch their breaths. 

“Well that was definitely worth the wait,” he softly said smiling lazily while he gently placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

She kissed him one more time before untangling herself from him. The last thing she remembered before succumbing to exhaustion was Gendry covering their drained bodies as he tucked her next to him. 

* * *

Arya giving him a blowjob was Gendry’s new favorite thing in the world. Scratch that, Arya waking him up with a blowjob was his new favorite thing in the world. He had imagined this scenario many times, but nothing compared to the real thing. 

Gendry felt hazy between slumber and Arya’s wet mouth on his dick. He fisted the sheets as she pumped him with her mouth and the help of her hands. She grazed her teeth lightly on his head before taking him all in her mouth while squeezing his shaft. He needed to touch her so he reached his hands towards her to massage her scalp tugging her hair a little. She hummed making him quiver all over. One of her hands went down to his balls to grip while her other hand and her mouth were bobbing up and down his cock. 

“Holy hell” 

His breathing was getting more and more ragged, a tingling sensation in his balls a warning sign that this was going to be over soon. 

“Arya, I…” 

She looked up straight to his eyes and sucked harder. The intensity of her gaze was the last straw to make him explode in her mouth. 

After sucking him dry, Arya smirked. 

“Well someone is having a good morning” 

Gendry grabbed her by the arm and pushed her to him. She tucked herself under his arm, her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head fondly. 

“Good morning,” he mumbled. He took Arya’s hand and started playing with it, just like he did a few days ago. 

“Who knew you had a thing for hands?” Arya asked as she watched their hands intertwined. 

“I have a thing for _your_ hands” 

She looked up at him, expecting an explanation with her eyebrows raised. 

“They are small and cute, just like you,” he bopped her nose with his finger slightly. 

“Oh God, you’re going to be such a sappy boyfriend,” she said hiding her face in the crook of his arm. 

“Boyfriend, huh?” he asked, amused, his heart skipping a bit in joy.

“What? We’ve known each other forever, this isn’t a one-night stand for me either, you know?” she blushed, not meeting his eye. 

He grabbed her hip and turned them over so that he was lying on top of her between her legs. He leaned smiling at her and kissed her softly. 

“Now I do,” he pecked his lips before he added, “and yes I’m going to be a sappy boyfriend. I will buy flowers, take you out to dinner to nice places, hold your hand and leave romantic notes on the foggy mirror while you shower” 

She snorted. “No, you won’t”

“Ok not the last part but…” he kissed her again. 

“Oh God, we’re going to be those couples I hate,” Arya widened her eyes at the realization. “Those that can’t keep their hands away from each other and make lovey-dovey faces to one another.” 

He laughed while nuzzling her neck to pester kisses down her collarbone. Arya sighed in happily. 

“So now that you won…”

“Is Arya Stark admitting defeat?” He said mockingly in shock.

“What are your plans?” She said ignoring him.

“Oh I have plenty! First, I plan to return the favour,” he started trailing kisses down her breasts, squeezing her right one while he sucked her left one, “and to have you screaming my name in two minutes.”

“Two minutes? Aren’t we a little full of ourselves?” She asked, stifling a moan.

“Wanna bet?”


	7. Epilogue - A year in the life of these two - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow Arya and Gendry for one year after they finally caved into one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you thought this was over? I thought so too, but I couldn't get this story out of my mind or my system so here we are. At first I was going to write a short epilogue, just a few words to round everything off. My mind, however, had other plans. I wrote an epilogue so long that I had to divide it in 2. Here's PART 1. PART 2 will come to you shortly!
> 
> @flemoncake made this amazing moodboard and has been my cheerleader throughout this whole process! I couldn't have done it without you, Fabsi! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!!!

Gendry was nervous, fidgeting and playing with the keys in his hands as he waited for Arya to get out of her room. 

Tonight felt as if they were taking another big step together, it was their first official date. Well, their first official date outside of their apartment and they were going to be clothed. Their actual first official date had them eating greasy pizza on his bed, Gendry on his sweatpants and Arya with only his t-shirt. The greasy pizza led to sucking greasy fingers and he ended up pinning her to bed which led to lazy love making. So this felt different, like it made it official. 

Gendry checked himself out for the hundredth time in front of the hideous mirror Arya insisted on buying at a flea market and that was hanging on the wall next to the front door. Shaking his head, he remembered the events of how this dreadful object turned up in their living room some months ago. Arya had wanted to buy everything the moment they got in that dingy place, running around and dragging him along the neverending rows of crap, cooing in surprise as she noticed one grotesque object after another. 

“Oh, come on! Look at this, this is perfect for the living room,” she had said to him with pleading wide eyes. 

“No, Arya! This is horrible!” he exclaimed with disgust as he stared at the lamp. “It has a fucking dragon in it!”

“I know, it’s great! I need it!”

“No, you don’t need a lamp that looks like a dragon, moving on!” He said as she pushed her away from that offending object.

After three neverending hours, they had come to an agreement that she could choose something for their living room, which couldn’t be that horrifying lamp, and he couldn’t object to it. So that was how this mirror with what appeared to be a wolf on its frame got to their apartment. 

Sighing, he straightened the cuffs of his dress shirt once more. He looked handsome, he thought, with that white dress shirt and black slacks that hugged his ass. He didn't know why he felt so nervous, it was them going out to dinner to their favorite restaurant just like they had done a thousand times before. This felt like their life together as a couple was officially starting, though, which was stupid considering they'd been having sex non-stop for a month already. But now that lockdown was being lifted gradually and they could get out of this apartment for the first time in months, it seemed fitting that this would be the first thing they'd do. Together. As a couple. In a relationship.

_Ok Baratheon, keep it together. It's just dinner. You're not asking her to marry you…_

_Yet…_

Just when he was fixing the collar of his shirt one more time, he heard the door from Arya's bedroom opening. He lifted his gaze and saw her through the mirror, his eyes met hers and he beamed at her. 

Turning around, he walked towards her while his hungry eyes looked at her up and down. Arya was wearing the same tiny black dress she had worn that time at the kitchen a month away when things were shifting between them, when they were still too scared to make a move. 

Once he reached her, Gendry couldn't help but tracing his fingers down her arms until he rested his hands on her hips moving her forward, Arya's arms circled around his neck as she gazed at him adoringly. 

"You look amazing tonight," he said, stealing a kiss from her. 

"I thought you'd like the dress," she teasingly added as she pressed herself to him and kissed him hungrily. Gendry moaned in her mouth and hugged her closer to him. 

"By the way, you don't look so bad yourself," she said as she squeezed his ass. Gendry bit her neck and thrust to her in response. 

Panting for air, he moved hesitantly away from her, his hands still on her hips and his forehead pressed to her. 

"We really should get going," Arya softly said as her hands fixed his collar. 

"Yeah, we should," he straightened and grabbed one of Arya's hands to head to the door.

As they were about to leave, Arya whispered in his ear: "Just FYI, I'm going commando. My bet is that you won't last an hour at the restaurant," before heading out the door leaving Gendry standing dumbfounded with his mouth open. 

Arya turned around, smirking.

"You coming?"

* * *

They’d been doing this for 4 months now and Arya couldn’t get enough of him. 

“You’re doing it again,” Gendry glanced up from his computer to look at her smiling. 

“Well, you’re very distracting. It’s annoying really,” she feigned annoyance as she crossed her arms. 

“It’s that so?” He stood up and circled the table to reach her. He untangled her arms, grabbed her hand and stood her up. Facing one another, Gendry tucked a strand of Arya’s hair behind her ear, his fingers tickling her neck as he did so. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what you’ve done to me. I can’t focus on anything lately. All I want to do is jump your bones. It’s your eyes and your jaw and you do this thing with your tongue when you’re concentrating on something that just drives me crazy,” she blurted out as he took a step closer to her, circling his arms around her waist. 

“Well, m´lady, you’re very distracting yourself,” Gendry said as he lowered himself to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Arya melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Gendry’s neck and pulling him towards her.

Moaning, Gendry tightened his grip around her waist and picked her up. Arya raked her nails on his scalp and encircled his waist with her legs. As Gendry groped her ass, they heard something that made them both halt their movements.

“Oh, no! Not again!” Jon’s pained voice made Arya close her eyes. She had forgotten all about him video calling her for some legal advice and telling her to wait for him a minute as he left the screen to look for something when Gendry walked towards her. 

Both Gendry and Arya started laughing as they untangled themselves. Smirking, Arya sat back down in front of her computer facing a very distraught looking Jon. Gendry waved at him sheephelsy and left to give them some privacy. 

“Oh, don’t be such a baby! You witnessed way more the last time this happened” 

Jon grunted in disgust. “Please, I don’t ever want to talk about that again. I still have nightmares,” his eyes widened as he clearly was remembering the events from two months ago. 

Arya and Gendry hadn’t told their friends about the shift in their relationship by that time yet. They had been enjoying the secrecy of it all, stolen glances, hands drifting down the table teasing each other as they talked with them each Saturday. Sansa had been asking Arya more and more about Gendry as if she were sensing something was different; if she had spoken about her feelings towards him, if she could handle how hot he was in lockdown, if and if and if. Arya had been dodging those bullets like a pro though and she believed she had convinced her sister nothing was happening between herself and her best friend. Hot Pie, on the other hand, had been nagging Gendry to do some online dating so he could forget about Arya and finally move on. He couldn’t stand seeing his friend in pain anymore. He even asked Gendry if he had been talking to that cute girl from work who had been no so subtle in showing she was interested in him. Gendry had calmed his friend down telling him he was just too stressed about lockdown and work to even be thinking about dating right now. 

However, everything changed one Saturday night exactly two months ago. Arya had joined the meeting Theon had scheduled on Zoom for that night but he hadn’t started it yet; even though the lockdown was gradually being lifted, they still couldn’t get together under the same roof and their favorite bar was still closed so they continued hanging out remotely each Saturday. 

Since their getting together wouldn’t start yet, Arya sauntered towards Gendry who was cutting some cheese and putting it on a cutting board with some grapes, carrots, celery and some hummus on a bowl in the middle. She smiled as he concentrated on arranging the cheese in tidy different rows which made her laugh, she just would have thrown it in there carelessly. Once she reached him, she put her arms around his torso and squeezed closing her eyes at the feeling of him. 

“Want some cheese?” He asked, pressing his hand softly on her arm and kissing her head softly. Sitting on the counter, Arya nodded, her bare legs dangling from it playfully. Gendry grabbed a piece of brie and stood between her open legs. 

“Deja vu,” she whispered, making Gendry smile in return. Arya licked her lips in anticipation as Gendry brought the creamy cheese towards them. She took a bite not breaking eye contact with him, moaning when it melted in her mouth. Gendry ate the other half and licked his lips.

“This is good,” he said as he took another piece. 

“It is,” Arya wasn’t so sure she was talking about the cheese anymore as she looked at him eating.

“Let’s try the hummus,” she blurted out next. Taking a piece of carrot, she smothered it with the delicious dip and offered it to Gendry who took a bite and munched it away. 

“Good?” She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

“Aha,” he nodded as he crunched noisily, his hands caressing her legs up and down tenderly. Arya found herself wearing shorts more and more these days. Gendry loved her legs and he couldn’t seem to control his urge to touch them every chance he’d got which she wasn’t complaining at all. Especially when he ranked his nails on them like he was doing right now, eliciting goosebumps on his wake. 

Arya took the tiny piece left in her hand and dipped it in the creamy mixture, spreading some of it on her little finger. 

“Oops,” she mischievously said before raising her finger to her mouth to lick. Gendry’s eyes darkened at the image before him, he reached for a grape on the board and bit into it. The sticky juice from the fruit trickling down his hand. 

Coyly, Arya grabbed his sticky hand and licked the juice from it with one swipe of her tongue. 

“Mmm, yummy,” 

Gendry grabbed Arya’s hips firmly and thrust her towards him as he kissed her hungrily. She tightened her grip around him with her legs and pressed the heel of her bare feet on his ass. Moaning, she clinged to him tighter and tighter as their kiss deepened. Gendry’s right hand moved down her leg and squeezed her calf while the other went upwards to cup her breast over her tank top. 

Little did they know, they had an audience. Just when Arya had sat on the counter, Theon had started the meeting and their friends had joined in one by one. When they realized they could only see Gendry and Arya kitchen but not them, Sansa asked:

“Where are they?

After a bit, Theon gawked and his eyes widened as he spotted them on the kitchen counter. Arya had sat up straighter, losing the tight grip of her legs around Gendry’s torso so as to grope his ass while she bit his earlobe. Gendry was nibbling her jaw as he thrust his hips towards her core, their ragged breaths spreading through their apartment. 

**Theon:** Oh, they are there! I KNEW IT! They were totally hooking up! You all owe me money! 

**Sansa** : ARYA! OMG! FINALLY! YES QUEEN, YOU GRAB THAT ASS! 

**Hot Pie:** *crying uncontrollably*

**Theon:** Hottie, dude, are you ok?

**Hot Pie:** *intensified crying plus wild arm movement” 

**Sansa:** Where’s Jon? He’s going to die when he sees this!

**Jon:** See what? Hey, sorry I’m late! I was… What’s Gendry doing to Arya?.... What’s going on? Arya, what are you doing? Why is her hand on Gendry’s ass? Is she moaning? Are they…?

**Theon:** Let’s give him a minute…

**Jon:** Oh no! 

**Theon:** There it is! 

**Jon:** Why?! My eyes! Someone make it stop! I don’t think I will ever be able to stop seeing this. EVER. IN MY LIFE. 

Gendry lifted Arya up from the counter effortlessly and walked towards his bedroom, Arya’s grip around his torso tight as she devoured his neck. Once they were out of sight, their friends stayed staring at each other smiling but the moment they could clearly hear moaning coming from Arya and Gendry apartment their faces grimaced in disgust and ended the call. 

Arya smiled remembering the messages they got from them afterwards. Sansa wanted many details which she refused to give in front of Gendry and that she obviously told her sister without him knowing, especially the ones regarding Gendry’s anatomy. Theon couldn’t be more proud of them and told the couple he would invite them some drinks once they could go to their bar as he had won the bet among their friends and was rich now. He also asked many inappropriate questions to Gendry about Arya’s anatomy and Gendry threatened to punch him in the nuts if he ever spoke about this to him ever again. Hot Pie was still too shocked to talk about all of this and rumor has it he cried two days straight. Finally, Jon didn’t speak to them for a week until Arya called him up and shouted at him about how she wasn’t little anymore and about how she could do whatever and whoever she wanted in her life and that she was happy and he should be happy for her. 

**Jon: “** Hey, Earth to Arya”

Shaking her head, Arya apologized and helped her brother with what he needed, but before ending the call Jon said to her:

“Hey, Needle,” that was his nickname for her when they were little because she was the tiniest pain in his ass, “you look happy.” 

Beaming at him, she said as she saw Gendry sitting back opposite her: “I am.” 

* * *

They’d been doing this for 6 months now and Gendry couldn’t get enough of her. 

Gendry glanced sideways to see Arya focusing on the road as she drove with a smile on her face. They were both heading towards the lake house on her beat up car which was alarmingly clanking way too much for it to be normal. Gendry hadn’t been to the lake house in years, the last few times the gang had been there he hadn’t been able to go or Arya had been dating someone and he hadn’t wanted to witness them all lovey dovey. Thankfully, things were different now. 

“Do I have something on my face?” she asked, amusement dancing in her eyes. 

“Yes,” and he poked a finger into her cheek.

“That’s really mature,” she deadpanned,”and for that you should be punished.” 

His eyes widened as he realized she was reaching for the radio. 

_Oh no._

She fiddled with it until the hideous voice of that guy she loved to listen to, the one with all the tattoos that wore see-through shirts, as if his music wasn’t offending enough, appeared on the radio. Larry, Jerry, Harry or whatever. 

Arya started belting out the tunes which made Gendry roll his eyes. 

“I hate you,” he groaned.

“Nah, you don’t” 

There was a pregnant silence after she said that as they hadn’t really said “I love you” yet. Well, that was not totally true, they had said it a million times before when they were friends but now that things were different saying “I love you” felt like another big step they needed to take but which they weren’t fully ready to do so. Or at least he felt he wasn’t. No, that wasn’t true either. He’d almost said it a few times already, when Arya was being silly dancing in the kitchen or when they were cuddling on the couch, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The problem was that the words didn’t fully grasp the depth of his feelings towards her, they felt hollow and empty. How could he really put what he felt for her into words? 

Gendry opened his mouth and closed it a few times, trying to look for something to say back, when suddenly both of them grinned to each other as they heard the next song on the radio. 

“All the single ladieeeeees,” both of them sang loudly as they swayed and Gendry brushed the air with his left hand. They hysterically laughed at the end of the song and Gendry continued looking for songs to sing along to on his phone the rest of the way. At one moment he looked at Arya and thought:

_How can “I love you” be enough?_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Gendry waited for Arya to finish getting ready to go to the lake, he walked around the lake house with a faint smile on his face, his fingers lightly stroking the walls as he moved from one room to the other. Nostalgia engulfed him while different images from their childhood appeared before his eyes. The place where Arya had broken her arm after she had attempted to climb the tallest tower in the world, which were basically chairs one on top of the other; the place where he had told her about his father leaving him and his mother and where Arya had held his hand for the first time; the place where he had seen Arya in a swimsuit for the first time twirling in front of the mirror as she tried to apply sunscreen on her back, grunting in frustration in the process, accomplishing the one thing that only she could pull off: looking cute and sexy at the same time. 

Hot summer air hit his face as he walked outside, he inhaled the intoxicating mixture of pine trees and humidity. The smell was so connected to his memories of this place and Arya that he had to close his eyes at the intensity of what he was feeling. 

He suddenly felt tiny arms circling his torso tightly as Arya hugged him from behind. 

“You ok?” He felt the words against his back. Gendry stroked her hands with his thumb before he turned around and faced her. Arya was looking at him with big, round eyes, she looked breathtakingly beautiful in an orange sundress, a slight breeze ruffling her hair. He leaned down and captured her lips in his, biting her bottom one just slightly. He felt Arya shivering under his touch as his lips moved from hers, to her jaw, to her earlobe. She groaned and tightened her grip around him as Gendry scraped with his teeth the spot right under her ear, the one he knew always made her legs feel weak. He smiled mischievously when he felt her shaking.

He bit her earlobe and whispered hoarsely: “Last one to reach the lake will have to cook dinner naked.”

Gendry sprinted towards the lake the second he finished saying those words leaving Arya behind with her mouth open. 

“No fair! You are playing dirty Baratheon!” He heard her shouting behind him. He laughed, she had no chance to win this. “Your legs are as long as a giraffe, mine are as short as a wombat“ she grunted behind him. 

“Come on Stark, admit defeat already,” he shouted back. He earned a small pinecone hitting the back of his head for that. It was worth it. 

He wouldn’t dare glancing backwards to see where she was, he knew she could be fast and he was sure she was going to try to distract him. His mind couldn’t help but imagine Arya dressed with only an apron hugging her gorgeous body moving around the kitchen; with that thought in mind, he sprinted faster. The lake was almost there, he could see it glistening against the blazing sun, victory was so close, he could taste it. 

Suddenly all he could see was orange. _What the hell?_ He stopped dead in his tracks, looked around trying to understand what was happening. As his hands went up to find the source of the orange cloak that was covering his face, he felt a pinch on his butt. 

_Oh no!_

He took the offending cover from his eyes, the damn orange sundress, and threw it to the ground with force. Gendry moved his head upwards just in time to see Arya throwing herself into the lake. 

When she resurfaced, her skin gleamed against the sun. She was sparkling as she combed her hair in her hands and smirked at him with victorious eyes. Gendry stood frozen mesmerized by her, the force of his love for her hitting him so strongly that it made his heart beat fast and smile like an idiot.

“Come on, Gendry! Get in the water with me already!” 

Arya didn’t have to say that twice, he took off his t-shirt and threw it next to her dress on the ground before plunging in the cold water. When he emerged to the surface, he felt tiny hands wiping away the drops of water from his eyes softly. Gendry sighed at her touch and opened his eyes slowly. 

“What’s wrong?” she softly asked, moving close to him, her fingers brushing the hairs that got stuck in his forehead. 

He sighed and circled his arms around her pulling her close. 

“Don’t you dare start distracting me with that mouth of yours to avoid answering my question!” Arya’s eyebrow shot up reproachfully. “I know you and you’ve been brooding more than usual. Tell me, please,” she softly kissed his lips. 

Gendry looked straight into her eyes, he could see the wheels turning in her head while she was searching his face trying to see if she could find any hint as to what was going on in his mind, doubt clouding her eyes briefly. He hated himself for making her feel this way. He was an idiot. 

He leaned his forehead against hers and opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few times. Arya patiently waited for him as she stroked one hand soothingly on his arm.

“It’s just…” 

He closed his eyes, maybe he could do this if he wasn’t looking at her. He tried evening out his breathing, the contrast of the cold water hitting their bodies and the warm sun on his back made him feel calmer and Arya’s hands on his face and arm made his heart beat even. 

“It’s just that … Damn it!” He splashed the water with his fist in frustration, drops engulfed them as if they were inside a cloud. Arya giggled and shook her head adoringly.

“It’s just that I love you so much, Arry. It scares the shit out of me sometimes,” Gendry could feel Arya’s ragged breathing against his chest, “words can’t describe what I feel about you. You’re so beautiful and funny. You understand me more than anyone, sometimes even more than myself, which is kinda creepy by the way,” he heard her snort and stifle a laugh, “My life wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t in it. I just… I fucking love you.” 

Gendry shrugged, suddenly feeling self-conscious, a blush creeping on his cheeks. Arya jumped to his arms and kissed him hard, the force of her made him stumble and almost fall. He tightened his grip around her waist and kissed her back, tangling his fingers in her hair. The sun kissed their skin, the water swayed against them and Arya’s firm body pressed against his, shivering against his touch; it was dreamlike, just like his life with her was now: a dream. 

“I love you so much,” Arya said as she pecked his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his jaw. 

"You do?" Gendry asked with sincere surprise in his voice. 

Arya stopped trailing kisses on his face and forcefully grabbed it in her hands making him stare at her. She frowned, she bent her neck to one side looking at him as if he were crazy.

"How can you..? I mean I… Well fuck!" It was Gendry's turn to smile adoringly at her as she struggled to find the words she wanted to say. Sighing, she closed her eyes and whispered: 

"I love you so much it physically hurts sometimes."

Gendry's mouth was on hers in an instant. His lips parting hers, his tongue licking them before intruding her mouth passionately. They stayed embraced and kissing in the lake for minutes or hours, Gendry didn’t know nor he cared, until they were both shivering with cold. 

After they dried off in the sun, they started heading back to the house, Gendry’s arm draped over her shoulder, Arya’s hand inside the back pocket of his swim trunks. 

“So, what is the chef planning on cooking tonight?” She slapped his butt playfully and they both laughed.


	8. Epilogue - A year in the life of these two - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! The LAST chapter of this journey. I'm emotional to let this go but I'm also excited about my new WiP which I'll let you know what is about soon!! 
> 
> This chapter has one of the best smut I've ever written, I'm really proud of this! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> @flemoncake made this amazing moodboard! What to say that I haven't said to you before? I'm so glad we've met because of this story! I love our friendship so much! I love you!!
> 
> Thank you for all the love this story has got! I can’t wait to hear what you think!

“I think I found the perfect apron for you to wear while you cook,” Arya said coyly while she swayed on her tiptoes facing him in the middle of the kitchen, her hands behind her back. 

Gendry groaned and rolled his eyes: “Do I really have to wear one?”

“Well,” she took a step closer to him and brushed his bulge lightly with her fingers, “we don’t want you burning that lovely dick of yours, do we?” She purred. 

“Fine,” he extended his hand to her. Arya smirked before handing him a flowery pink apron with white polka dots on its ruffles.

“Nope, I’m not wearing that!” Gendry said, widening his eyes, dropping the piece of cloth and walking backwards from it as if the garment scared the shit out of him. Which it did. He preferred risking burning his balls rather than wearing that thing. 

“Oh, no. You are. You see I won. And I’m setting the rules here,” she took the rosy fabric from the floor and offered it to him with stern darkening, almost threatening, eyes. Gendry gulped, he loved it when Arya was assertive showing him exactly what she wanted. His cock also liked it as it began to harden just by the look of her. 

“Now get your bloody pants off and put this on,” she demanded. Gendry pulled down his pants instantly, kicking them to the side, Arya hungry eyes were dancing all over his body. He took off his shirt hurriedly and tossed it to the side to join his discarded pants; without breaking eye contact, Gendry grabbed the apron from Arya’s hands. He shook his head in amusement before putting his neck through the neck loop, the garment barely covered his balls. He looked ridiculous but judging from Arya’s face and darkened eyes she was enjoying this. 

“You ok there?” He teased. 

Just when he was about to tie its drawstrings around his back, Arya croaked:

“Please, allow me,” she moved around him, her hand grazing his stomach before grabbing the ties from his hands. Her fingers tickled his back as she tied the knot to secure the apron, goosebumps erupted all over Gendry’s body at her touch. He closed his eyes when he felt light touches tracing his muscles up and down his back, he shivered when her nails scraped his hips and her tongue traced his spine swiftly and he groaned when she groped his ass. His breathing was ragged, his heartbeat was all over the place, his fists clenched so hard they were white and his cock was painfully hard. He never thought he’d be so turned on by Arya’s gentle hands all over him while wearing the most ridiculous apron in the world standing naked in the middle of the kitchen. But here he was on the verge of coming. He needed some kind of friction and he was pretty sure he was thrusting desperately into the tiny piece fabric that was covering him. Gendry stifled a moan when he felt one of Arya’s hands move from his back to his front, her fingers tickling as they moved down his stomach towards his aching cock extremely slowly. 

“Fuck,” he hoarsly whispered when he finally felt Arya’s hand fist around his covered shaft. Her hand began moving matching his thrusts, faster and faster and faster. He felt he was about to explode when she bit his lower back sending a jolt directly to his groin. Arya’s pants mixed with his moans as his movements became more and more erratic, his cock was leaking and his balls were tingling; he was on the verge of falling over the edge, he didn’t think he could control himself much longer. She must have sensed his urgent need to come because she quickly moved to face him, not once losing her tightened grip on him. Both their moans filled the room when she kneeled in front of him and took his aching dick in her mouth. Arya pumped and sucked swiftly, taking more of him with each swipe. It didn't take long for his orgasm to take over him as he emptied himself in her mouth. He stood there with his eyes closed, trying to regain some sense of control, until he felt Arya standing up. 

“That was a nice appetizer,” she smirked, smacking her lips playfully. His brain was barely working so he smiled at her adoringly and managed to say: “Yeah.”

Arya laughed and gave him a quick peck on his lips, before turning around to head to the living room. Gendry tried clearing his head by shaking it slightly, his whole body was still trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm when he walked towards the counter to start dinner. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you enjoying the view?” Gendry smirked, glancing backwards to Arya who was facing him, perched on an armchair with her feet on the coffee table in front of it while eating a bag of chips. 

"Oh, I am! I think this is the best thing I've ever won," she said ogling his ass unashamedly and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Gendry shook his very naked butt playfully in response and continued cutting vegetables for the tacos they were going to eat. 

After cutting everything for the filling of the tacos, he grabbed the jar that was on the top shelf above his head, the one that said _FLOUR_ in bold letters on its label. Since Arya was enjoying this so much, he had decided to give her a show and make homemade tortillas. He smirked when he heard her groan when he started kneading the dough with his hands. 

“Are you trying to kill me? What about the store-bought tortillas we got?” She whined. 

“We can take them home, I thought this was going to be more entertaining for you,” he huskily said just as he pressed his hands down the dough, his arms flexing by his movements, “don’t you agree?” 

Arya whimpered as he continued kneading, rubbing and squeezing the dough, adding more flour when he needed. He may have been adding some extra pressure just to show off his arms and more flour than necessary but he was a man on a mission. His tongue peeked from the corner of his mouth as he focused on his hands on the dough, the pressure he added and the feel of it on his hands. 

His ears pricked up when he heard some shuffling coming from the living room, Arya sighed and he glanced backwards. 

“Eyes on front,” she chastised him. 

“What are you doing?” he croaked, suddenly extremely aware of the sounds that were coming from where Arya was sitting. 

“Oh, I’m enjoying the show,” she moaned. 

“Are you touching yourself?” 

“Maybe,” Gendry breathed through his nose raggedly, the distinctive sounds of slick fingers slipping inside Arya’s core hit his ears repeatedly, his cock hardening with each moist noise. He started kneading the dough roughly just to do something with his hands, to avoid turning around and ravishing her on the spot.

“Gendry,” Arya croaked between pants, “turn around.” He slowly obliged, his hands covered in flour, his chest heaving, his cock bulging the apron. Arya was splayed on the armchair completely naked, one hand squeezing her right breast, the other on her clit, some fingers going in and out her entrance lazily. Her eyes were dark and hooded, a blush was spreading all over her chest which was rising and falling and matching his heartbeat. 

Gendry walked towards her completely mesmerized by her fingers on her breasts and her clit. When he reached her, she straightened in the chair and looked up to him, her eyes shining with lust. His hands shook in anticipation, he craved her touch and her silky skin under his fingers. When he reached out towards her, he noticed his white hands and halted his movements, he attempted to clean them on the apron but Arya shook her head and grabbed his forearm.

“Don’t,” she commanded. He growled and leaned down to kiss her hungrily, Arya’s hands went behind his back unfastening the ridiculous apron swiftly. He could feel she was growing impatient as she tried desperately to take the garment off of him but kept failing. Smiling into their searing kiss, he helped her peel it off his body. 

“Impatient much?” he teased but his words turned into a growl as Arya took his cock in her hand and squeezed firmly. As much as he loved Arya’s hands on him, he needed to touch her so he gently peeled her hand from him and kneeled in front of her. Gendry nibbled and nuzzled her left nipple as his flour-covered right hand kneaded her other breast, pressing and rubbing her like he had been doing previously on the dough. 

“Fuck,” Arya whispered in his ear, her nails scraping his scalp. Gendry moaned as his other hand went down her stomach until it reached her wet core, one finger circled her clit while another parted her lips and slid briefly in just to tease her. His mouth left her breast to lavish her neck, his teeth scraping her sensitive skin in tandem with his fingers rubbing on her and his other hand kneading her breasts. Arya was panting and moaning, her fingers digging his shoulders and her hips buckling against her fingers. When he felt her insides clenching his teasing fingers, he trailed his lips from her neck to her lips to kiss her languidly. The contrast of his lips, soft and tender, and his fingers and hands on her, rough and fast, made her go over the edge screaming his name. Gendry continued kissing her lips, her jaw, her neck, scraping his teeth here and there. His dick was painfully hard and it was leaking moisture in anticipation as his need to be inside of her grew more and more.

Arya took his face in her small hands, she gazed at him lovingly and smiled before crushing her lips to his. She pressed herself against his body, one of Gendry’s hands tangled in her silky hair, the other one rested on her back, his fingers digging into her skin. His want for her grew with every kiss and touch of her, his hips began jerking involuntarily in need. Suddenly, he gently scooted Arya up and laid her on the floor. He positioned himself between her opened legs and gazed at her, she was beautiful with her pink skin glowing from her orgasm, her lips puffy and red because of their kisses, her hair sprayed on the floor. He brushed his fingers on her cheek and she leaned to his touch with a ghost of a smile on her lips. Gendry felt her leg going up to hook over his hip, she raised her eyebrows expectantly before pushing him towards her, the tip of his dick barely dipping in her entrance while their breaths hitched at the sensation of their bodies touching. Gendry still couldn’t get over the feel of him inside of her, the first time they had sex without a condom he almost came instantly.

He bracketed her head with his arms on the floor and looked down at her adoringly, she traced his nose with her finger, then his lips, then his neck leaving goosebumps in its wake. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, his hips bucking forward filling Arya completely, her moans engulfing them, her hands grabbing his arms for support. He pulled out and then plunged back in an extremely slow pace, she dug her nails in his arms each time he buried himself in her. He couldn’t stop staring at her, the way her mouth opened with each thrust, the way her skin glistened with sweat, the way her eyes fluttered close as pleasure enveloped her. Gendry pulled out unhurriedly, grabbed her right leg and placed it on top of his shoulder and slammed back into her. Arya screamed and arched her back, he did it again and again and again until he was seeing stars behind his eyelids and she was shivering under him. He needed to stop if he wanted this to last longer, he closed his eyes to control his breathing and his heartbeat.

“Gendry, look at me, please” Arya pleaded with urgency. Gendry opened his eyes and at the sight of her darkened eyes filled with lust he pushed back inside her. Moans, pants and groans spread throughout the living room as he pounded into her harder and harder. It wasn’t enough though, he needed more. He grabbed Arya’s left leg and placed it on his shoulder, with both of her legs on his shoulders he could drive into her more deeply. 

“Fuck,” he moaned

“Oh, God,” she whined 

The change of angle, Arya meeting each thrust with as much force as him and the intensity of her gaze was getting him closer and closer to exploding. And because she was going to kill him tonight, one of her hands traveled downwards where their bodies met and circled on her clit fast. At the first clench of her on his cock, he exploded inside of her. As he regained some sense of reality, he felt Arya falling over the edge, her folds sucking what was left of his orgasm. 

Gendry’s arms began shaking and he collapsed on top of her in exhaustion, sweat covering both their bodies. Arya’s fingers traced patterns on his back lazily, her ragged breaths brushing his hair. 

“I love you,” he heard her whisper. He braced his body on his left arm, looked down at her and kissed her softly, nuzzling her nose and whispering how much he loved her. 

Suddenly Arya’s stomach rumbled. They laughed, untangled themselves and stood up. 

“I can’t wait to try those homemade tortillas,” she said as she put her dress back on. 

Gendry grimaced. “Yeah, about that, let’s use the ones we bought because I’m pretty sure that dough won’t work”

Arya lifted her eyebrows expecting some sort of explanation.

“What? I kneaded that dough way too much so you could see these babies at work,” he said pointing to his arms. “It was part of the show, you see?” He sheepishly added as he put his pants back on. 

“You’re an idiot,” she said rolling her eyes playfully. 

“Yeah, but you love me, so what does that say about you?” He shrugged before turning around. Just when he was about to stand in front of the kitchen counters to actually cook this time, something pink and filled with flowers covered his head. Laughter burst out from them. 

They were both idiots, he thought as he smiled. 

* * *

Arya stirred in bed, stretching lazily as warm rays of light entered through the cracks of the blinds on her bedroom window. She sighed and purred while Gendry bit that spot under her ear that made her shiver all over; she loved it when he woke her up like this, him on top of her, pinning her to bed, his hands all over her, stroking, squeezing and exploring her body lazily under her tank top. As Gendry nuzzled his way down her body, licking and tracing each crevice, Arya’s heartbeat pounded faster and faster but not because of the way his tongue swirled around her nipple but because today was the day she’d been waiting for so long. Smiling faintly, she scratched Gendry’s scalp when he continued his tortuous path downward, arching her back to give him better access. 

She had been planning this day since two months ago after they went to her boss' wedding. They had been dating for eight months and things had been going amazingly between them. Being with Gendry was even better than she had imagined, he was incredibly sweet and supportive, he knew her so well that he always knew exactly what to say when she was feeling anxious and he was never afraid to call her out on her bullshit. And he was hot. Just to prove her point, Gendry’s darkened gaze looked up from her stomach to meet her hooded eyes as he licked her belly button in one swipe. So hot. She moaned and closed her eyes at the intensity of his eyes. 

Hearing her stoic boss, Brienne, declare her love for Jamie, her husband, with such raw emotion and tears coming down her cheeks had stirred something inside Arya. She had tightened her grip on Gendry’s hand as they saw Jamie twirling Brienne on the dance floor, their infectious laughter spreading a smile on her face. The whole thing felt like a fairy tale and Arya fell under the spell of the atmosphere of the night. She’d known she wanted to be with Gendry forever for a while but the overwhelming feeling overtook her completely as they danced under the glow of sparkling lights, her face pressed against his strong chest, his heart beating steadily matching her heartbeat, his thumb stroking lovingly the small of her back. She would have asked him to marry her right then and there but she wanted to do this right, so she started planning and today was the day she was going to propose. 

Gendry spread her legs open, his stubble tickling her thighs before he continued his teasing. Her chest heaved and her knuckles were white as she fisted the sheets tightly. She groaned when she felt his tongue lazily circling her clit. The plan for today was simple, after breakfast she was going to suggest going to their favorite park for a walk. The park had a trail that ended up on a red bridge which went over one of its lakes; from there you could see the expanse of the water sparkling from the sun. It was their favorite spot because they could usually be alone as not many people knew about it because trees engulfed the bridge, hiding it from the eyes of the passerbyers. It was the perfect place to propose she thought since she didn’t want an audience. She had checked the weather forecast more times that she would like to admit, apparently nor a tropical storm nor a tornado were going to spoil the moment. Her anxious self had thought of all the possibilities this could go wrong a zillion times, from a mysterious cloud appearing out of the blue to the bridge breaking and both of them falling into the lake. She almost had a mental breakdown when the forecast had predicted a light drizzle but when she checked 3 hours later those clouds had disappeared and with them her ability to breath returned. She didn’t want anything ruining the moment, it needed to be perfect.

Arya trembled when she felt Gendry’s fingers inside of her, she panted and moaned with each thrust. She had struggled thinking what she was going to say the most, words weren’t her strongest suit and there didn’t seem to be enough words in the English language to help her express her feelings for him. She loved him so much that sometimes he took her breath away, as cheesy as that sounded. 

Gendry quickened his pace and sucked on her clit roughly.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to marry you,” she blurted out. Arya realized something was wrong because Gendry halted his movements and sat up abruptly, looking at her with open eyes.

“What did you just say?” His voice cracked. 

Arya’s mind raced trying to remember what she’d said but it was hazy with pleasure and Gendry looked as if someone had hit him in the nuts. What on Earth could she have said to earn this reaction?

“I… I don’t…. Fuck?” She shrugged and sat crossing her legs. The moment clearly lost.

“You want to marry me?” He croaked. 

Arya closed her eyes, trying to calm down as she breathed through her nose. 

_No, no, no, no. You idiot! Undo, undo_

“Arry?” He tentatively asked, placing a hand on her knee.

“Can we pretend I didn’t say that?”

“Is that what you want?” He said barely above a whisper. 

She opened her eyes to see Gendry sitting opposite her, his head facing down, a serious expression in his face. He suddenly stood up and left her there alone on her bed, trying to understand what the hell had just happened. 

_I fucking scared him off, I can’t believe I’ve ruined this._

Arya didn’t know what to do. Should she wait for him to come back? Was he going to come back? Should she go after him and try to explain that she accidentally proposed on the verge of an orgasm? 

She could hear Gendry was in his bedroom, she was sure he was gathering some things to leave. Who would want to be with someone who blurted out _I can’t wait to marry you_ while they were being fingered? She closed her eyes again, pinching the bridge of her nose, a headache already planning to make an appearance. 

An eternity later, Arya felt her mattress sink, her breathing was ragged. She felt Gendry’s fingers take her hand away from her nose, his index finger erasing the frown that was deepening with each passing second. 

“Arya,” he firmly said, “look at me.”

She hesitantly opened her eyes, Gendry was sitting opposite to her. He hadn’t changed, he was still wearing his grey sweats; she glanced sideways to spot his t- shirt still scattered on the floor. It didn’t look like he was going to leave. She sighed in relief.

“Talk to me, please” he gently asked, tangling his fingers with hers. His thumb brushed the back of her hand as he patiently waited for her to gather her thoughts. Sometimes she felt she didn’t deserve him.

Finally, she looked up straight into his eyes. 

_Plan B, then._

“I was planning on proposing today. I’ve been planning to do this for a while, I even bought a dress for the occasion,” a lone tear trickled down her cheek, “I fucked it up.” She shrugged. 

Gendry wiped away the tiny drop from her cheek and smiled at her sheepishly. At that moment, she realized his right hand was behind his back. She frowned at him in confusion.

“I bought this after we went on our official first date one year ago,” he moved his hand in front of him. He had something silver in it but she couldn’t quite see what it was because Gendry couldn’t stop playing with it as he spoke. “I saw it and bought it without giving it much thought, I knew after that night that we’d be together forever. I think I’ve known that since I met you all those years ago when those idiots were bothering you.” 

“I…” she started speaking but her voice cracked. “I’ve loved you most of my life. You’re my best friend, the person I can really be myself with. You know me, the real me. Not many people know me like you do and I just… I want to be your wife. I don’t want to only be your best friend anymore. I want to officially be your family.” 

Gendry took Arya’s hand and she gasped when she saw the ring he had in his hand. It was the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen. It was silver and it looked like a sword, it even had a handle with a little diamond at its end.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered. 

“Yeah, you are,” both their eyes were glistening with tears. 

Gendry straightened and looked at her, raising his eyebrows. Arya nodded.

“So, Arya Stark, would you marry me?”

“So, Gendry Baratheon, would you marry me?” 

“Yes,” both of them said simultaneously with beaming smiles. 

Gendry took Arya's ring finger and placed the sword ring on it. It fit perfectly. 

“Where did you get this?” she asked in awe as she stared at the ring.

“Well, I ordered it online after we went on our first date. I actually stole one of your rings from your jewel box to see what your size is,” he grabbed her hand and stared at it, his fingers playing with hers tenderly. “I was so scared you’d see my browsing history. It took me a month to find the perfect ring.”

Arya’s eyes filled with tears, the image of Gendry looking for a ring for her warmed her heart, she grabbed Gendry’s face between her hands and kissed him lovingly.

“I love you,” she said softly to his lips.

“I love you,” he nuzzled his nose against hers, before giving it a small peck. 

“Oh God,” Arya suddenly gasped, her eyes widening in horror. “What are we going to say to people? I can’t tell my mother I blurted out I wanted to marry you with your fingers inside me.” 

“Yeah let’s keep the Rated R version to ourselves,” he nodded with a matching expression on his face.

“We are both idiots, aren’t we?” Arya asked as she pulled Gendry to her.

“Yeah, we are, Mr. and Mrs. Idiot,” they both laughed tenderly before Arya closed the gap between them and kissed her idiot. 

**THE END**


End file.
